The Child of the Daughter of the Sea
by Alliance Empire
Summary: When Jaina found a certain Pandaren she didn't know how much her life could change. How life showed her that family is more then blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I honestly don't know what compelled me to do this story, but just try to enjoy it. This is mainly going to be a one shot story. I own nothing in this story except for oc's.**

* * *

"LI LI!"

7 year old Pandaren Li Li Stormstout just didn't understand how this happened. Yesterday the weather on the giant sea turtle, Shen-Zin Su, was great. Sunny clear skies, eagles and sea gulls flying through the air without a care in the world, the dragon turtles laying their eggs in the warm sand and the harvest being rounded up for a great feast celebrating the new year. Li Li herself was no run of the mill lazy Pandaren herself, no sir. She was an adventurer. With permission from her parents, of course, she explored the island. First a stop at the Temple of the Five Dawns to watch Master Shang Xi train the Houjin and Tushui monks. Li Li got into trouble with the old Pandaren some times, but he always forgave her. She always could count on him. And from the looks of it he was going to choose Ji Firepaw and Aysa Cloudsinger as his students. _'Those two should just kiss already,'_ Li Li thought at the time when she saw Ji staring at Aysa with a blush on his cheeks and Cloudsinger giggling at Firepaw.

After which she climbed a tree in the Pei-Wu forest and watched the mating dance of the cloud serpents above, wanting nothing more then to have one as a loyal mount and friend. From above she also saw Strongbo, the greatest martial artist on the isle, hunt down some tigers to quell their numbers. The beasts wouldn't go to waste. Their pelts would be turned into clothing, their bones grinded into fertilizer and their meat eaten. Li Li makes a mental note to try and get a pair or two of tiger pelt boots and gloves for herself and her family. She felt absolute giddiness at the fact that her father allowed Li Li and her brother, Shisai, to be trained under Strongbo when they get older.

Finally she received a letter from her uncle Chen Stormstout. Though Li Li's father was upset, her mother managed to calm him down enough for Li Li to read the letter. In it Chen said that he just arrived on an uncharted land called Kalimdor. Chen didn't meet anyone intelligent yet, but he did see some extraordinary animals. Pictures of four legged beasts that almost looked like Mushan, big saber cats with manes, bipedal reptiles that bore a strong resemblance to the Sauroks and giant scorpions. Along with this Chen also sent some spices and herbs for the isle to try and grow. At that Li Li's father begrudgingly thanked his brother for a new tea recipe.

Yes, it was a perfect day.

Until the storm hit the next morning.

It just completely came out of nowhere with wind speeds a good 100 miles a second and waves that smashed into the isle so hard that Shen-Zin Su groaned in pain. Every Pandaren, Hozen, Jinyu, sprites, elementals and even the beasts ran as fast as they could to the center of the isle where it was safest. Li Li ran alongside her parents when a ground shake sent her to the floor.

"I got you!" Li Li's father, Chon Po Stormstout shouted as he grabbed his daughter and dragged her to his son and wife, Xiu Li.

"What do we do?!" Xui Li exclaimed hysterically as she cradled their crying son.

"We need to get to the temple!" Chon Po shouted. "Fly! Now!"

Li Li climbed into her fathers arms as her family ran past a group of Jinyu just as a huge wave appeared high over the isle and smashed down into the fish people, sending them into the sea. "Pa-"

"Don't look, Li Li!" Chon Po exclaimed, covering his daughters eyes. "They have gills! They'll swim!" He suddenly looked up and shouted with wide eyes, "STOP!" Just as the burning corpse of a crimson cloud serpent landed right in front of him and Li Li. From the looks of it the beast was struck by lightning. Only a thundering serpent could survive that. Warning signals went off in his head as he looked around and did not see his wife and son. "Xui Li! Shisai!"

"We're over here!" His wife shouted from the other of the cloud serpent. "Can you get across?"

Chon Po shook his head. The serpent was too big. It completely cut him and Li Li off from the path. "Keep going! We'll find another way to the Temple!"

"WHAT!" Xui Li shouted in fear. "There's got to be-"

"Please go! I love you!"

Choking back a sob, Xui Li replied an I love you back before racing up the path with a struggling Shisai. With that Chon Po ran as fast as he could back down the path and found another way through the south. Just then, he heard Li Li shout, "POP! Behind us!" Chon Po turned and his eyes widen in horror at the sight of rushing water heading straight for them.

"No," He whispered under his breath. There was no way to survive that rushing water and no way to escape it. So Chon Po made a choice any father would make. Finding what he needed, Chon Po tied Li Li to a boat.

"What are you doing?!" Li Li shouted at her father as she struggled to free herself. "Get on the boat!"

Chon Po shakes his head. "No room, Li Li."

"NO!" She sobbed. "Please! Pop!"

Chon Po smiled wistfully. "Li Li, no matter what happened with Chen, no matter what your thoughts were on the outside world, know that you've always made me proud. Remember, be strong and know that I love you." Just before the water hit, he gave his daughter one last kiss on the forehead and was swept away.

"DAAAD!" Li Li shouted in denial as the boat she was tied to carried her out to sea and away from her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina sighed for what felt like the 50th time as she watched the dolphins jump out of the water, spin, and dive back in. The ship she was in, The _Longblade_, was one of dozens of other ships filled with survivors from Dalaran and Lordaeron after the undead Scourge struck the kingdoms of the northern continent of the Eastern Kingdoms, including Alterac, Stromgarde and Quel'thalas. The passengers mainly included humans along with dwarves, High elves and gnomes of the Alliance.

The thought brought a pain in her chest as she remembered her beloved, Arthas Menethal, slaughter an entire village from spreading the disease that turned to living into zombies and ghouls. It still made her sick how the hero prince of Lordaeron killing children. It was all for not as after Arthas returned from the frozen continent of Northrend to slay the demon, Mal'Ganis, he was turned into a prince of death and killed his own father, Terenas Menethal, and unleashed the scourge upon the innocent.

"Lady Proudmoore."

The voice interrupted Jaina from her thoughts. She turned and saw her loyal bodyguard, Holden Cross, standing behind her at ease. He was a massive statue of muscle standing at 7 feet tall and decked out in heavy plate armor with shoulder pauldrons in the shape of lions and carried a deadly golden pole-axe he called Linebeck. Holden was a Paladin of the Silver Hand since the end of the second war where he fought orcs, ogres and trolls all over Alliance territory. His tally of over 100 kills included not only the Horde, but also other humans and other races. His title was the Lawbringer, for he brought justice to those who broke the law. He himself personally executed rapists and murderers without hesitation and after which prays, not for their souls, but for his knowing that the Light might not forgive him for his actions. Though he personally took pleasure in killing those who hurt children even though he denies it.

"Yes, captain?"

"Still no word from Ironforge or Stromwind and Gilneas has cut itself off from the rest of the world. Our messenger even says that Genn Greymane is having a wall built."

"Damn it all," Jaina cursed. She was hoping to find refuge with the rest of the Alliance in the southern continent instead of this 'Kalimdor' that mad prophet told Antonidus and Terenas where they would be safe.

"With all do respect, my lady, but what of Kul Tiras?"

"No!" Jaina instantly said. "I won't bring my family and people into this. The navy lost too many ships and Tidesages in the Second war and we've yet to recover. First we make landfall and then I'll send a message to my parents telling them where we are. Then we'll get in contact with the rest of the Alliance and figure out a way to deal with the Scourge before it spreads further."

Holden sighs. "Alright, but..." He trails off as he stared in the water. "Debris!" He shouted, getting Jaina's and the crews attention.

Jaina was the first to the railing and looked to see wood, food and more in the water. "What happened?" She said outload. After a few minutes, she accessed what she saw. Being a Kul Tiran, this was a no brainer. This was obviously from a massive storm, category 5 easily, and it struck like an orc's Warhammer onto a humans unshielded skull. "Search for survivors and supplies!" She shouted. As the crew went to work and spread the message to the rest of the fleet something caught her eye.

Using her magic, she had the water lift up a small boat out of the ocean and gently onto the deck. She looked and gasped in shock at the sight of the unknown creature tied to it, unconscious.

"What is it?" One of the sailors said, poking at the body and making it groan.

Holden stormed up and smacked the sailors arm away with his polearm. "It's a child obviously, you damned fool. Get back to work!"

As the embarrassed sailor followed the order, Jaina reached down, untied the child, and gently lifted it into her arms. Moving the hair back, Jaina gasped again when she saw the black and white fur covered muzzle. It looked like a bear, a humanoid bear and obviously a girl. Jaina suppose she should be use to it, having seen the members of the Horde along with gnolls and murlocs. Jaina placed her head against the child's chest and heard a faint heartbeat. Working fast, Jaina placed her hand against the child's chest and, using her magic once again, moved up and water slowly flew out of the childs mouth.

The child instantly started coughing and Jaina patted her back until the coughing stopped. "Shh, shh, child. I have you." She cooed as the girl breathed hard for a few moments before going soft and started snoring. "Poor thing."

"My lady," Holden softly said, not wanting to wake the sleeping child. "We found no one else in the wreckage, but we did find foodstuff and other items of unknown origins and culture. Not human, dwarf, elf and most definitely not Horde."

"Hmm." Jaina hummed to herself as she rocked the sleeping child. "Another people we've never met before. We'll worry about that later, but until then I'm taking this child to my room for her to sleep. Please don't disturb us."

Holden nodded. "Of course."

Jaina slowly made her way to her cabin and, after softly closing the door, gently tucked the child into the extra bed a couple sailors brought in. When she did, the child's eyes fluttered open weakly. "M-mama?"

Jaina shook her head. "No child, I'm not your mother, but I am a friend. Please, rest and when you're better, we'll talk."

Needing nothing else, the child fell back asleep. With that done, Jaina changed into her sleep wear and tucked herself into her own bed. After watching the child sleep for a few minutes, sleep claimed Jaina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina woke with a start at the sound of screaming. She saw the child tossing and turning in her sleep. Getting up quickly, Jaina rushed to the child and held her in a tight hug. "Easy, child. It's just a nightmare." Jaina attempted to sooth the girl, but from the sounds of her screams, this was a night terror.

A loud knock was heard at the door. "Lady Proudmoore! Is everything alright?! I heard screaming!"

"It's the child, Holden. She's having terrors! Please, come in!"

With her permission, the Lawbringer opened the door and closes it. Using the Light, Holden's hands glowed gold as a white aura appeared on the girl. After a minute more of struggle, the girl soothed into sobs as she buried her face into Jaina's chest.

Jaina sighs in acceptance and smiles up at Holden. "Thank you, captain. Please wait outside and don't anybody disturb me unless it's an emergency. And tell the cook to send us some food and water." With a salute, the Lawbringer left the room. Now that they were alone, Jaina gently pushed the child back and stared into those tear filled green eyes. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded slowly. Jaina reached over to her dresser and grabbed a cloth. She wiped the tears from the childs eyes and then placed the cloth onto her nose. "Blow." The child fallowed the mages instructions and Jaina winced at the sound.

After disposing of the dirtied cloth, Jaina grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing the childs hair. "What's your name, child? Mine is Jaina Proudmoore."

The girl sniffed. "L-Li Li St-Stormstout."

"My, what a strong name," Jaina cooed. "Where are you from?"

Li Li stared at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"A giant turtle."

Jaina froze at that for a few moments before she started brushing again. "Must have been a big one."

Li Li nodded. "Yeah. His name is Shen-Zin Su. My people, the Pandaren, lived on him for about 800 years now. We've since called him the Wandering Isle."

"Makes sense." Jaina said. No way this child, no matter how young, would lie about this. "Is that where your people live?"

"Well, some. My ancestors originally came from Pandaria along with the Jinyu and Hozen. Fish and monkey people. Unfortunately, we deal with the occasional Saurok warband now and then."

"Saurok's?"

"Lizard people. They can swim through the sea using giant dragon turtles and are mainly located in the southern seas."

After she was done brushing, Jaina wracked her brain for information she remembered back on Kul Tiras years ago. A small expedition fleet comprised of Houses Stormsong and Ashvane traveled south to explore more land for potential colonization, but when they returned only 3 damaged ships made it back to inform Kul Tiras that they were attacked by lizard men riding giant turtles. "I think I remember some ships from my home country say they were attacked by lizard men in the south."

Li Li shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Just then they heard knocking. Jaina said, "Come in." And Holden Cross walked in carrying a tray of warm tuna fish soup, bread, a pitcher of water and a couple of glass for the drink. Instead of being afraid at the large imposing man, Li Li simply stared in awe.

Holden smirked at the child as he set the tray next to the ladies. "Not afraid?"

Li Li shook her head. "I only thought Strongbo was big."

"Strongbo?"

"He was going to be my teacher when I grew older."

Jaina smiled. "Thank you, Holden." With a nod, the Lawbringer left. Li Li instantly dug into her food, eating mouthfuls of soup and using the bread to soak up what was left before downing her entire glass. "You were hungry." The mage said in surprise. "How long have you been out at sea?"

Li Li shrugged. "I don't know. I was washed out to sea when a huge storm struck the Isle. My pop tied me to the boat before... before..." Realization came to her when she remembered what happened. "My father! He was washed out with me! Did you find him?"

Jaina looked away. "I'm sorry, Li Li, we didn't find anyone else."

Li Li choked back a sob as she started hyperventilating. "N-no! He has to be alive! He has-"

"Breathe!" Jaina said urgently, grabbing the child's shoulder. "Easy, easy. I have the entire fleet on the lookout for more survivors. If your fathers out there, we'll find him."

After a few moments of steady breathing, Li Li calmed down. "I-I'm sorry for acting this way, but-"

"No, don't apologize," Jaina lightly scolded the child, pouring another glass of water for her. "I'd be the same if I were in you're shoes."

Li Li giggled. "Pandaren's don't wear shoes that much."

With a smirk, Jaina said, "You're right, just these cute little paws." And tickled Li Li's toes, making the girl squeal with laughter.

After events have calmed, Jaina ate while Li Li told her story. The pandaren told the human about her life, her family, and her isle. The turtle was bigger then she thought when Li Li said it had mountains and lakes and forests and rivers on its shell. _'They're must be thousands of beings on that turtle.'_ Jaina thought to herself after Li Li told her about the animals and spirits making a home on it. Even the cloud serpents. Dragons with snake-like bodies and the ability to fly without wings.

Li Li even told her about the way of the monk. Strong warriors and healers capable of smashing apart rocks with their fists and using mists to heal. The part where they gained strength when drinking alcohol greatly confused the mage. "Tell me," Jaina said. "How much do you know of the outside world?"

"Not much, only just what my uncle Chen told me," Li Li said. "He left the isle before I was born to explore and comes back now and then to tell stories. Last letter I got from him he was in a place called Kalimdor."

Jaina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kalimdor? What a coincidence. This fleet is heading there."

Li Li gasped in surprise. "That means we can find my Uncle!"

"I can't promise we'll find him, Li Li, but we are planning on settling down on that continent. If Chen's there, we'll wait for him."

Li Li wrapped her hands around Jaina's neck mumbling 'thank you' over and over, making the mage chuckle.

"Wait," Li Li said. "Why are you going to Kalimdor? From what my uncle said in his letter, it's hardly inhabited and filled with dangerous beasts."

Jaina pursed her lips in thought. "We.. we're leaving our old lands because of an... incident," She said, not wanting to go into detail about the undead and demons. "The land we came from is lost and we need to get somewhere safe. A prophet told me of Kalimdor and that it would be safe."

Li Li blinked, seeing through Jaina's lies, but decided not to press it. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

With a giggle, Jaina booped Li Li on the nose, making the pandaren giggle. "Yep."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LAND HO!"

The loud call got both their attentions. Changing quickly into fresh clean clothes, Jaina, with Li Li holding her hand, walked out onto the deck and both stared at the swamp ahead of the fleet. A week had passed since Li Li was saved and she made herself quite welcomed in the fleet, especially with Jaina.

Jaina sighed, "Just our luck." She turned to Holden and said, "Send an advanced party to shore to scout it out for dangers. A place like this is sure to have crocolisks and venomous snakes. And keep an eye out for someone like Li Li Stormstout here. She said her uncle was in this land."

Nodding, Holden left while Li Li stared up at Jaina in thanks. "What do we do?"

"_You_ stay here," Jaina sternly said. "It's dangerous in this unknown land so until its safe you aren't going anywhere."

Li Li pouted. "But I can take care of myself, Jaina! I can fight!"

"Maybe, but now you're my responsibility, Li Li. Can you please promise me to watch yourself. What ever happens."

Li Li froze at those words. Those were the same words her mother use to say to her before the storm. Nodding, Li Li hugged Jaina's legs. "I will, but only if you come back. Promise me."

Jaina smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**Me: This story just struck for some unknown reason. Jaina Proudmore raising Li Li Stormstout. Well, just try to enjoy I guess. Like I said above, this will be a one-shot story with some characters from other games and more to appear in this story. You already saw a For Honor character. And while I didn't like the Warcraft movie that much, I really like the acting and quotes. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Part 2 my friends. Expect some changes in this WOW au since the pandaren made an early entrance. Again I own nothing here.**

* * *

Li Li sighed for what felt like the 30th time as she waited for Jaina to come back from her scouting mission. The ship itself wasn't that bad, especially since the sailors were alright, though her bodyguard... Her eyes slowly turned to see the high elf rogue Jaina assigned to protect her. Nobody knew her name, only her title: Mercy. She was covered head to toe in leather armor with a mask covering her features except for the blue eyes and pointed ears. At her side was a one-handed sword and dagger. During the war Mercy managed to kill 2 ogre-mages, 4 dire trolls and even an orc blademaster. All dead while sleeping.

When the elf turned to Li Li, the Pandaren quickly looked away. She fidgeted in her seat in on the deck, chewing on some fish the cook brought out for her, trying to ignore the deadly assassin next to her. Instead she focused her attention on the Admiral of the fleet currently at the wheel. The Dwarven sailor, Modi Seabeard. The old dwarf was a good 140 years and despite being of the Bronzebeard clan he was a natural born seaman as he had been living in Kul Tiras since he was ten when his parents moved to the archipelago to work on the gunpowder cannons that were just invented.

"Do you see-"

"No!" Seabeard cut off Li Li's question in his dwarvish/Kul Tiran accent. "Miss Proudmoore is not back yet. Now stop asking me that question! That's the 14th time now!"

"Actually it's the 19th, sir," The first mate said, earning a scathing glare from the admiral. "Actually that wouldn't matter anymore since she's just returned."

"All hands on deck!"

"... And is not happy."

"What's going on?!" Modi demanded as Jaina ran up the ramp fallowed by Holden and the party, though a few looked to be missing. "Wait, didn't you have some spearmen with you?"

"You can thank troll raptor riders for that!" Holden shouted. "Spread the word for every able-bodied man and woman to armor up! The Hordes here on Kalimdor!"

Li Li's eyes widen as Mercy ran to the Lawbringer. She heard about them from Jaina. During the First war they came in through a portal from another world and destroyed the king of Stormwind. After which during the Second war they allied themselves with the trolls and laid siege to the rest of the kingdoms of the humans, elves and dwarves. Through the Alliance of Lordaeron they were defeated and rounded up into camps, but recently, before Jaina and the fleet left, someone had been freeing them to form a new Horde.

Li Li ran to Jaina and hugged her leg. "I thought you said they were gone, Jaina."

The mage bent down to grab Li Li in a hug. "So did I, little one, but I was mistaken. I'm taking a force out to meet them. So you-"

"No!" Li Li interrupted hotly with tears in her eyes as she buried her face into Jaina's shoulder. "I don't want to stay here! I want to go with you!"

"Li Li, please-"

"I don't want to lose you." Jaina froze at those words. "Dad's not here. He's gone. I know I just met you, but I can't lose you too."

Breathing deeply, Jaina exhaled slowly and pushed Li Li back to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, so please, for my sake and the sake of the rest of your family, stay here."

Growling in anger, Li Li ran back into Jaina's cabin.

Jaina sighed. "Oh, Li Li."

"Kids eh? Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

Jaina's right eye twitched in irritation as the most annoying person in the world stepped up next to her. This was a gnome fire mage by the name of Frizzy Copperblaze. She met him back in Dalaran where he was studying the Lore of fire... and accidently burned down a few trees in the courtyard. Despite being very strong, the damn fool was an accident machine that had the mind of an arsonist. Once she caught him just staring at a small fire for four hours straight! There is something disturbing about this gnome. It was a miracle he didn't start any fires during the voyage.

"Oh no!" Jaina exclaimed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "You're not coming with us, Frizzy! We just got here and I don't want you burning this place down."

"Didn't want to anyway," Frizzy shrugged, his face completely bare of hair save his pink eyebrows. "You need someone to guard the fleet after all, right?"

"You doubt my marines?!" Modi shouted from the poop deck.

"Well what can 'sea dogs' do in a fight on land?"

"I will keel haul you for that!"

"Uh huh," Frizzy turned back to an annoyed Jaina. "The hell does keel haul mean anyway?"

"It means you'll be tied up, thrown overboard on one side, then dragged to the other side."

Frizzy's eyes widen. "I thought keelhauling meant he'll make me clean the ship! Someone could drown like that!"

"If the barnacles don't cut you to pieces first. Listen, if you want to stay, fine, but watch Li Li."

"I ain't a babysitter, toots."

When the gnome turned his head, Jaina lifted up a fist covered in ice, intending to hurt the idiot, but Holden quickly caught the arm and shook his head. Taking deep breaths to calm herself and said, "Just follow my orders and if there's a desert here, you can live there."

Fizzy rubbed his hands together. "Alright, nice and dry. Just how I like it."

Rolling her eyes, Jaina took one last wistful look at the cabin door and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Frizzy stood in front of the cabin where Li Li was staying, carrying a tray of dinner. Mainly fish, again, and water. The gnome knocked the door. "Alright, kid. Time to eat." No answer. "Uh, kid?" Again, no response. Frizzy quickly opened the door and saw nobody inside. The window was also open. "Well, I'm boned."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Though it took a while, Li Li traveled through the sun scorched land and simply fallowed the battles. It took every ounce of will power not to stare at the dead bodies along the way as she ran as fast as she could to where Jaina was. Suddenly she was picked up off the ground by the scruff of her neck. "Let me go!" The pandaren shouted as she struggled as best she could.

"Easy there, child. I mean you no harm."

Li Li her struggle and stared in surprise at the person holding her. He looked almost yak-like standing on two hooves with two horns coming out of his head. He was wearing tribal clothing over his brown and white fur with a large flanged mace on his back. "Who are you? What are you?"

The yak man smiled. "My name is Baine Bloofhoof of the tauren people."

"Tauren? You actually look like a Yaungol."

Baine tilted his head to the side as he placed Li Li on the ground, showing her that he was a good ten feet high easily. "Yaungol?"

"Yak people from my ancestral home. Never saw one, but I saw pictures on them in the scrolls I read."

"Humph. I am no yak, I am a bull. Who are you, little one?"

"My name is Li Li Stormstout and I'm a pandaren looking for my friend."

"And who would that be?"

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance."

Baine blinked. "I don't know who they are. My father, Cairne, left with some orcs and trolls to the stonetalon mountains looking for the oracle there. Something big is about to happen and I refuse to sit by and watch."

Li Li giggled. "So you're disobeying orders like I am."

Baine chuckled. "I suppose I am. Better come with me. We'll find who we're looking for together." The tauren grabbed Li Li and placed her on his back.

Li Li laughed. "This is awesome! Mush!" Baine gave her a look. "Or not mush."

It didn't take long before they found themselves at stonetalon peak where both the Horde and Alliance we're... not fighting. Blinking in surprise, Li Li and Baine made their way through the makeshift camps until they were stopped by a familiar assassin.

"Ah!" Li Li exclaimed as she grabbed onto Baine's horns to keep herself from falling off as the tauren came to an abrupt stop in front of the six foot tall elven woman. "Uh, Mercy. Hello. What a surprise to be here at the same time, right?" Mercy simply gave her a scolding glare. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't leave Jaina. Please, take me too her." Mercy stared at the child for a few seconds before relenting. She motioned with her head for them to follow her.

"You know this assassin?" Baine asked Li Li, keeping a good grip on his mace.

"Yeah. Mercy might not talk much, but as long as you're on her good side, she won't hurt you... probably."

With that comforting thought, Baine fallowed the human until they found their way to the main tent where Holden Cross was waiting outside.

"Oh, for the love of the Light," Holden groaned. "Miss Proudmoore! You might want to get out here!"

Jaina moved the flap aside as she stepped out. "What is it, Hold- LI LI STORMSTOUT!" She suddenly shouted, getting the attention of the other two occupants inside the war tent. A large orc wielding a huge hammer and wearing black armor and a tauren that was bigger then Baine and much older.

"Oh, Baine," The older tauren sighed. "Why didn't you listen."

"Young lady, get over here right now!" Jaina angrily said, tapping the ground with her staff.

Wincing at the tone that her parents gave her a lot back on the island, Li Li jumped off Baine and stood in front of the angry woman. "I-I'm sorry Jaina, but-"

"No buts! This isn't an adventure you read in your books, this is real life! You could have been killed out here!"

"B-but I had Baine and we're here now and-"

"Don't change the subject! This is irresponsible beyond- "

"Uh, Proudmoore," The orc said. "Maybe you should settle down."

Jaina rounded on the orc. "Don't tell me what to do, Thrall! Li Li here-" Before she could finish, she heard a sniffling sound and looked down to see Li Li crying her eyes out. Sighing again, Jaina picked Li Li up into her arms. "Lets take this inside. And someone get some food and drink."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Care to explain, young bull?" Cairne questioned his son when the refreshments arrived. Boar sausage, boiled tallstrider eggs, fresh fruit, water and tea. When the troll carrying the alcohol arrived, one look from Jaina's glowing eyes sent him back out, much to Thrall's chagrin.

"I was worried, father," Baine argued, taking a bite out of his sausage. "I didn't want you to handle this by yourself."

Thrall rolled his eyes as Cairne argued with his son. Glancing over, he saw Jaina sitting next to a practically broken Li Li as the pandaren, as she was called, nursed a cup of peacebloom tea in her paws. "Are you alright, little one?"

Li Li simply nodded, taking a small sip.

"Oh, Li Li," Jaina sighed as she brushed her hand on Li Li's hair. "I suppose I should ask why you did this, but I already know the answer. After this is over, your going back to the fleet. Understand?" The pandaren nodded again.

"And you're taking my son with you!" Cairne spoke up.

"Father-"

"No, Baine! Your the future chieftain of the Bloodhoof tribe and are more important then you realize. I'm old and with a battle to be fought soon I might not survive."

"Please father, you're only 68. You still have years ahead of you."

"Before anything else happens," Thrall interrupted, getting everyones attentions. "May I remind you all that we have an important issue to attend with right now."

"Not in front of Li Li," Jaina argued.

"She's a smart child. Let her listen. She won't do anything about it anyway."

"About what?" Li Li asked.

"About Grommash Hellscream. The scouts I sent ahead have just returned," Thrall answered. He walked to the table with a map on it and pointed out a specific spot. "He and the Warsong Clan are here over this ridge. Just like the prophet said."

"Prophet?" Baine questioned. "I thought it was the Oracle."

Jaina shook her head. "It was the same prophet that told me about Kalimdor. This war just got even bigger now that demons are involved."

"Demons?" Li Li exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Hellscream knowingly drank demons blood and became a monster. Just like he was before the first war." Jaina glared at Thrall. "Isn't that right, Warchief?"

Thrall grunts. "You have every right to hate Grom for what he did to your kingdoms, but if we want to survive the upcoming invasion we need to free him and kill the demon that gave him this power."

"Then it's settled." Cairne announced. "Tomorrow we fight when the sun comes up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you hate me?"

Jaina stopped tucking Li Li in for the night in their tent to stare at the pandaren incredulously. "I don't hate you, Li Li. I'm just disappointed. What would I have to tell your family if you got yourself killed?"

Li Li smiled cheekily. "That I did it of my own accord?"

Jaina sighed. "You're too smart for a seven year old. Can you please just listen to me and not come after me tomorrow?"

"Okay, but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Promise me again you'll come back. Whatever happens."

Jaina smiled. "Promise. Whatever happens. Anything else?"

Li Li rubbed her eyes. "Can you sing to me? Like my mama did? If you want to I mean."

Jaina chuckled. "Of course. I'll sing you a song my father taught me." With that Jaina closed her eyes and hummed 'Daughter of the Sea'. A popular shanty in Kul Tiras that parents sing to their children and one sailors sing to bring good fortune in their voyages. A song her father sang to her every night to lul her to sleep peacefully. After she was done, Jaina opened her eyes and saw Li Li deep asleep. Quietly the mage stood up and turned...

Jaina stopped. Looking back at Li Li, Jaina couldn't understand what compelled her to do it, but she bent down and gave a kiss upon Li Li's brow.

The pandaren muttered in her sleep, "Love you, mama."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Jaina quietly exited the tent. Taking deep breathes, she stares at the two moons in the sky that glowed brightly. "Oh, Arthas. Why did you do it?"

"My lady?"

Gasping in surprise, Jaina spun to her right, fire dancing on her hand, ready to kill the enemy, but she managed to stop herself when she saw that it was Holden and Mercy. "I'm sorry. You caught me off guard."

Holden blinked. "That hardly ever happens with me. You acted like my mother did when a badger came at me once when I was young."

"What happened to the badger?"

"Mother made me boots and gloves out of its hide."

Jaina couldn't help but chuckle.

"But my guess is that it's about Li Li," Holden said, shocking Jaina still. "Even though you've known her for a short time, you've completely become attached to her. But I have a feeling its more than that. You feel guilty about Stratholme, don't you?"

"W-what? N-no I-"

"My lady, please don't lie to me," Holden sternly said as Mercy crossed her arms over her chest. Jaina's skin started to turn pale. "You tried to leave but I know for a fact you saw it. You saw Arthas kill those people."

Jaina stood there, her whole body shaking and her eyes going wide as she gripped her staff so hard her knuckles turned white. "Before I left I saw a child staring at Arthas like his personal hero." She whispered. "Someone he wanted to be when he grew up and I couldn't look away fast enough when Arthas swung his hammer and... and..." Jaina covered her mouth with her hand to smother her sobs as tears poured from her eyes. Mercy quickly came to her side and gave the mage a cloth to cry with. "I should have stopped him! I should have protected those people! I shouldn't have walked away! This is my fault!"

"Damn it, Jaina, no its not!" Holden said hotly. "If you stopped Arthas he would have had you tried for treason or probably even hurt you!"

"Arthas wouldn't-"

"_He_ murdered those people!" Holden cut her off. "Yes he was stopping the plague, but not everyone was infected! I saw his eyes, as you did. He was capable of anything. _Anything_!" Jaina flinched as if she was struck. "I'm sorry I'm being blunt, but you must hear this. Everything that happened: Terenas and Uther dying, Lordaeron and Quel'thalas falling, the undead horde. It was all _his_ fault. All his. Please, let the guilt go. You might not have saved those people, but you can save those in the future by stopping Hellscream. And taking care of Li Li."

Letting out shaky breaths, Jaina cleaned herself with the cloth and burned it. After nodding to the two knights in thanks she slipped back into her tent. She saw Li Li still asleep, thankfully. She laid straight down in her cot and used a spell to put her to sleep instantly. She never knew that Li Li wasn't actually asleep, having heard everything outside, and was sending worry looks at Jaina almost all night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning the combined army was ready by the time the sun was peeking over the mountains. Dwarves loaded up their rifles. Trolls and orcs sharpened their axes. Magi, shaman, priests and witchdoctors prepared potions and placed enhancements on weapons. Horses, wolves, raptors, rams and other beasts were being armored up and gryphon and wyvern riders mounted the flying predators.

"Now, Li Li, what are you gonna do?" Jaina asked sternly at the pandaren sitting on Baine's back.

"Stay at the ship and don't even think about trying to leave." Li Li responded meekly.

"Good. Please watch her, Baine. She might try to run off on you."

"Noted," The tauren said as he kept a tight grip on the reins of the kodo he was on. With a flick, the kodo started moving. Li Li sent one more longing look at Jaina as the beast rode out of sight.

Jaina gripped her staff. "Please be safe."

Holden sighed as he and Mercy watched Jaina worrying over Li Li. Not that he could blame her. There might be a chance Jaina won't make it back, but Holden will try his hardest to make sure. Even if it cost him his own life.

"She worries."

Both knights turned to see Thrall walk up to him along with two other orcs. He knew them from the war meeting this morning. Varok Saurfang he just met, but Holden knew Eitrigg. The Blackrock orc was semi-responsible for Tyrion Fordring being dishonorably discharged from the Order of the Silver Hand and the Alliance army. Holden was probably the only person who thought Tyrion did the honorable thing. "She's clung to Li Li like the girl was her own child, though she won't admit it. Doesn't want to get too attached since Li Li has a family out there."

"Hmm. Honorable," Thrall said. "But I wasn't just talking about Stormstout. I was also talking about the prince."

"Don't mention him around Jaina," Holden warned the warchief as his and Mercy's hands moved towards their weapons, prompting Varok and Eitrigg to do the same.

"Hold," Thrall commanded. Everyone relaxed. "I have a feeling you don't like orcs, Lawbringer."

Holden sighs. "I apologize, but you have to understand that the Alliance doesn't trust the Horde for a reason."

"More then you know," Thrall said. "We're moving out soon. Tell Proudmoore to be ready."

Holden and Mercy nod.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BANG

"Don't shoot! It's me!" Li Li shouted as Baine fought hard to control the frightened kodo.

"HOLD!" Modi shouted at the riflemen. "Alright, which one of you fired?" A black haired dwarf raised a hand. Modi smacked him in the back of the head. "Li Li! Who the hell is that?"

"This is Baine Bloodhoof of the tauren people. His father and tribe are helping Jaina and the Horde."

Confusion was rampant throughout the fleet. "Beg pardon?" Frizzy asked. "Helping with what exactly?"

Li Li and Baine pointed behind them. "That." And the entire crew saw flaming green fireballs falling down from the sky in the mountains where large explosions were seen and heard.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?!" Modi and Frizzy shouted at the same time.

"A demon invasion."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Li Li paced back and forth on the deck of the _Longblade_, chewing on her knuckles as she watched the far off battle. She just couldn't get her mind off Jaina. After she got to the ship, she asked around who Arthas Menethil was. She and Baine were beyond shocked when she found out that Arthas was Jaina's old lover and the crown prince of the kingdom of Lordaeron and that he betrayed the entire nation, killed his father and unleashed an undead plague upon not only his own lands but upon the other human lands and even the forests of the elves.

"Li Li, please stop pacing. You're gonna worry yourself to death," Baine warned as he sat on deck, back against the mast and carving something from a piece of wood and watching Li Li walk back and forth across the deck for hours now.

Li Li sighed and sat next to Baine. "I'm sorry, Baine. Oh, spirits. What is wrong with me? I never acted this way before."

"Hmm," Baine hummed to himself as he eyed his almost finished work. "You told me your were an adventurer back on your island. That you got in trouble a lot with your family and friends, specifically with your father because he didn't approve of your wandering mind, but with miss Proudmoore, it's different. Probably because she saved your life?" Li Li shrugged. "I saw how upset you were when Jaina said you disappointed her. I felt the same way when I was younger when I disobeyed my father. He was especially protective of me back then after... my mother joined our ancestors."

"I'm sorry, Baine," Li Li apologized.

"It is alright, Li Li. I know she still watches over me in spirit. Still, Jaina is very protective of you. And I think I know why."

"What do you mean?"

Baine looked her straight in the eyes. "You heard what she said last night. She feels absolute guilt for what happened back in Lordaeron. She must feel that if she helps you, she'll find some sort of redemption."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Li Li argued. "What could she have done?!"

"Exactly. What _could_ she have done? And that question will haunt her for a long time. My advice? Help her. You don't know how long it will take before you get home so use the time you have to help her as best you can."

Li Li sighed before smiling. "Thanks, Baine. Your a great friend... for a yak."

"Once again, bull. Not yak." Baine huffed playfully with a small chuckle. He slice the knife against the wooden object one last time and nodded. Blowing off the small wood chips, the tauren handed it to Li Li. "For you."

"Wow!" Li Li squealed as she held the wooden figure of an eagle in her paws. "Such a cool eagle."

"It represents freedom and courage. I figured it'd be a good spirit to watch over you." Baine suddenly went still. His ears twitched and he smelled something in the air. "Somethings wrong." He stood and ran to the edge of the ship fallowed by Li Li, Modi, Frizzy and the rest of the crew along with the occupants of the other ships.

They stared at the mountains and were surprised when they didn't see anything. The fighting stopped. Before anyone could comment, a pillar of fire burst forth from the ground and through the sky. Li Li screamed as the ship rocked back and forth. Baine quickly grabbed her in his huge arms until the ship went still.

"What was that?" Frizzy said, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

No one had an answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until half a day later that the combined army returned from the mountains. Humans, dwarves, elves, orcs, trolls, tauren and their warbeasts were completely exhausted. Despite their animosities, healers from both groups worked to save the injured and dying. Jaina herself was limping, using her staff as a walking stick as Holden stayed close to her, his left arm in a sling; Mercy was currently on a cot carried by a troll and elf to the medic area after she was struck by a massive chaos orc, though she managed to kill the brute by putting her dagger through his eye and into his brain. Thrall walked next to his massive wolf, Snowsong, as the beast carried a couple of dwarves. Cairne was limping worse then Jaina, needing Varok and Eitrigg to help him walk.

"Father!" Baine exclaimed as he ran down the ramp.

"I'm alright, Baine," The elder tauren calmed his son. "Though I can't say the same for the demon that did this to me."

"Where's Li Li?" Jaina asked.

Baine pointed to the cabin door. "She was starting to fall asleep waiting so I had Frizzy take her to bed."

"Frizzy?"

"I was too big to fit in through the door."

"You mean too fat!" Frizzy said, laughing at his joke.

"Why you little!" Baine exclaimed angrily as his large hand latched onto the gnomes throat and started to choke him.

"Let him go Baine," Cairned sighed as Varok and Eitrigg laughed at the sight.

"No, it's alright," Jaina said as she limped past the quarrelling. "Frizzy likes to push peoples buttons. Just let this go for about half a minute longer." She made it to the door and gently knocked on it. When she didn't hear anything, Jaina quietly opened the door and saw Li Li dead asleep on the mages bed. Sighing in exhaustion, Jaina walked to the bed, sat down next to Li Li, and gently brushed the pandarens hair.

Li Li's eyes fluttered open. At the sight of Jaina, they flew open and she flung herself at the mage. "You're back!" The mage laughed as arms wrapped around her neck, ignoring the pain from her own bruises. "I- I was so worried! I thought y-y-you weren't c-c-c..."

"Ssh, Li Li, ssh," Jaina cooed as she hugged the sobbing girl back. "I kept my promise."

Sniffling, Li Li pulled back. "What happened?"

"Well, we managed to free Hellscream from the curse and he sacrificed himself to kill the demon. We're finally free here to make a new living. There's this island near the swamp that would be perfect for a settlement and Thrall and I agreed to work together northward for lumber and other resources. Will you join me?"

"Of course! I have to wait for my uncle after a- a*yawn*ll."

"Uh oh," Jaina giggled. "Someone's still tired. Time to sleep."

"Okay," Li Li relented. She pause for a few moments before timidly asking, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jaina tilted her head. "Something the matter?"

"It's just after everything that happened, I'm afraid to fall asleep by myself. I use to do it with my parents when I get scared, but if it's not alright-"

"No, no, it's quite alright," Jaina interrupted. "Let's get some rest."

After telling Holden for no one to bother unless in an emergency, Jaina and Li Li changed into their sleepwear. Jaina was the first in bed fallowed by Li Li. The pandaren girl snuggled into the mages chest and muttered under her breath, "Goodnight, Jaina."

The mage smiled as she wrapped an arm around the child and held her close. "Goodnight, Li Li."

Jaina didn't know what was happening, why she was so close to Li Li Stormstout like this, but she promises that no harm will ever come to Li Li. Those who try will burn.

This she promises to those she could not save.

Whatever happens.

* * *

**Me: To me the death of Jaina's father doesn't even come close to the fall of Arthas and the destruction of Stratholme and the Scourge unleashing an undead plague. Jaina was traumatized by the events, but even after all this death she still had some measure of hope that Arthas could probably be redeemed in WOTLK. Poor girl suffered so much, lost so many loved ones, it's amazing she's lasted this long since Warcraft III... and I think I might make it worse now that she has a kid. Oh boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Part 3. I just can't stop myself. I've written 3 chapters in a week. Albeit they aren't that long, but I just got to get this out of my head. I've been so focused on my other stories that I keep forgetting that on fanfiction I can write anything I want... that won't make people feel uncomfortable. I own nothing but Oc's.**

* * *

Li Li hummed to herself as she carried a tray of sweets, Dalaran sharp, tauren made bread and tea for Jaina and herself, dressed in brown pants, a green shirt and the eagle Baine made for her tied around her neck as a necklace. On the way she passed and greeted several crew members and soldiers who greeted her back, having grown fond of the pandaren since her arrival. It's been a month now since the deaths of the great demon Mannaroth and chieftain Grommash Hellscream and Theramore, as everyone agreed to call the new settlement, was under construction. Another month or two and it will be livable and then another month until completely finished.

She stopped right in front of the guard in front of Jaina's and her quarters and said, "Greetings, sir Cross! What news today?" With a salute as she balanced the tray on one hand.

Holden playfully saluted back with a smile under his helm. "Everything is a'okay, private Stormstout!"

"Well then, permission to enter?"

"Granted." Holden opened the door for Li Li.

"Thank you." The pandaren said as she walked in and saw Jaina at her desk going over the letters she received from Thrall, the lumber party and, just recently, Stormwind. Though from the smile on the mages face, she heard the outside conversation. "Lunch time!"

Jaina looked up. "Oh, I almost forgot again. Thank you, Li Li."

"You shouldn't forget to eat, Jaina," Li Li scolded as she set the tray down on Jaina's desk. As she poured tea, Li Li continued, "Last time you almost passed out from exhaustion and Holden had to carry you to bed."

"Please don't remind me," Jaina sighed as Li Li passed her a cup of tea. Last time happened when Jaina was up almost three days in order to get the stone blocks needed for the foundation of the city. Just as she was about to take a sip, she stopped when she smelled a non-familiar floral scent. She also saw that it was green. She gave Li Li a questionable look, but the pandaren urged her to take a sip with a wave of her paws. Shrugging, Jaina took a sip... And her eyes widen at the fruity, sweetness that hit her taste buds. "Li Li... Th-this is amazing! What is it?"

"Green tea made from _biluochun_. It means green snail spring in my language because the leaves look like snails. One of the ships managed to find a box of well preserved leaves. My family and I have lunch every few days with tea and these sweets I brought." She gave Jaina a pastry filled with yellow custard. "Try it."

Taking the chance to try some more pandaren cuisine, Jaina took a bite and felt like she was in heaven. "Mmm, and what is this?"

"_Dàntǎ_!" Li Li cheered. "Pandaren egg tart. My mama and grandma and I made it all the time. It's not the same though, since we don't have yak butter or milk and the chickens that lay the eggs are different from the isle, but I think I did okay."

"Okay? Li Li, you did amazing!"

The pandaren blushed. "Oh, you're just saying that."

"Now don't feel bashful, young lady," Jaina playfully admonished the cub, booping Li Li on the nose and making her giggle. "You did great. Think you can make more food?"

Li Li sighed. "I wish. We're missing the main ingredients. We don't have rice, or ginseng, or peaches, or ginger or... or..." The pandaren trailed off as memories of home came back to her.

Jaina's response was immediate. She placed the half eaten tart on the tray before lifting Li Li onto her lap and started humming 'daughter of the sea' to the pandaren. Li Li slips into memories every now and then and Jaina learned first hand that close contact and humming Li Li's new favorite song calmed her down. "Feeling better?"

Li Li nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. We've talked about this before. Don't _ever_ apologize for remembering your home and crying. I'm sorry to say that we've haven't found your uncle Chen yet, but everyone's keeping an eye out for him. I've even tolled Thrall and if anybody in the Horde sees a pandaren, they'll come to me immediately."

Li Li snuggled into her chest. "Thank you."

Smiling, Jaina gave Li Li a kiss on the top of her head and couldn't help herself but smell the scents of fresh soap and apple shampoo on the pandarens fur. "Anything I should know?"

Li Li shook her head. "Not really. Mercy's scouting out the swamp again, Modi's taking some ships up north to see if the island there might be habitable, Frizzy's being annoying- as usual- chieftain Vol'jin is taking the Darkspear tribe to some islands north of us, Baine and his dad found a place where they're going to set up the tauren capital in Mulgore- though he won't tell me yet- and I don't know about Thrall. I think he might be on a 'vision quest' or something. That's all Eitrigg told me."

Jaina hummed. Though it caused internal turmoil inside her and much of the forces under her command hate being near the orcs, Jaina was grateful the Horde accepted the peace agreement after the battle of stonetalon. Though it was strenuous at best.

"What about you?" Li Li asked, breaking Jaina from her thoughts.

"Me?"

"Yeah. What's with all these letters?"

"Well the first one from Thrall- before his vision quest apparently- is that the Horde found a canyon in the north he calls Durotar, after his father. He's got a goblin working on a city which he plans to call Orgrimmar…"

"After the last Warchief?"

"Yes. Glad to know you've been following your lessons."

Li Li grumbled, making Jaina chuckle. Just because she wasn't on her island anymore didn't mean that Jaina was going to let the pandaren stray from her studies. Though it wasn't proper pandaren knowledge, Li Li was learning about the basics of the other kingdoms and races of both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Her teachers were mainly the crew and mage scholars, shamans, seers and even scouts. It was mainly history and cultures, just incase the natives of the Wandering Isle decided to explore the world after Li Li came home.

Jaina stopped her train of thought. Li Li will go home and for some reason it bothered her. Sure she was happy with the pandaren, but the thought her leaving caused some sort of pain in her heart. What was this?

"Jaina? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, you say something?"

Li Li blinked. "I was asking about the rest of the Alliance?"

Jaina's grip on Li Li tightened a bit, as if she was afraid something would happen to the pandaren if the mage let's go. "Things have not been going well. Gnomeregan's been invaded by troggs and with the loss of Lordaeron, Stormwind's been named the new capital and thankfully the Scourge hasn't made its way to the rest of the Alliance, but who knows how long that will last. King Varian wants me too make sure Theramore is strong. I think he wants to deal with the Horde here."

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately no. And then there's Kul Tiras."

"Your parents?" Li Li asked as she grabbed some cheese and bread.

"Yes." Jaina answered, pouring herself another cup. "They have no idea where I am, but I can't reach out to them. Not yet. If I do then my father will come here with a fleet of warships and destroy the Horde and force me to come back to Kul Tiras where he'll most likely lock me up in my room for the rest of my life."

"Sounds like my pa."

"Him and my father are very different people. Ever since my older brother, Derek, was killed in the Second war, my father's had an intense hatred against the Horde. Mother and I were always afraid it will kill him in the end. I need time."

"You'll gef if," Li Li mumbled with bread and cheese in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Li Li," Jaina lightly scolded the pandaren with a smile. She and Li Li spent the rest of the hour talking and finishing their meal when fast, hard knocking was heard at the door.

"Jaina!" Holden shouted. "Thrall's here!"

Both Jaina's and Li Li's eyes widen. They quickly ran out of their room and onto the deck where they saw the Warchief with a large force led by himself and Cairne and his son, Baine. Next to the two chieftans were injured people, both Horde and Alliance.

"Thrall!" Jaina called out as she and Li Li, Holden, Frizzy and Modi ran down the planks. "What's going on?!"

"It's the woodcutters!" The orc called back. "The survivors here said they were attacked by elves they never saw before."

"What?" Jaina said. "Other elves?"

"Yes, my lady," A high elf said. "They looked like Queldorei, but different. Their skins were shades of purple and they were all female and riding giant cats."

"I believe they are the Kaldorei," Cairne spoke up, getting everyones attention. "Night elves. My people and they fought together thousands of years ago against a great foe."

"What foe?" Frizzy groaned. "What could be worse?"

"My guess is what destroyed Dalaran after we left." Holden said as Mercy crossed her arms. "Should we fight?"

"No," Jaina exclaimed. "We will figure out a peaceful resolution with them."

"That's exactly what the prophet said." Almost everyone stared at Thrall in surprise. "Yes. He came to me in my vision about going north to a meeting with the leaders along with Proudmoore. We need to leave soon."

_'Of course,'_ Jaina thought worryingly. It was the demons. The same ones that turned Arthas into a monster and killed so many people. She should have known escaping was too easy. Feeling someone grabbed her robe, she looked down to see Li Li holding on to her leg as fear danced in the Pandarens eyes. Jaina gripped her staff as her eyes harden._ 'Whatever happens.'_ "Holden, find Mercy and get those who can be spared to be ready in one hour! Modi, get the ships to sail far from land and stay there until I call for you. Li Li..."

"I know," Li Li said sadly. "Stay on the ship and don't follow you."

"Actually, I want you to go with Baine to Mulgore."

"Wait, what?" Almost everyone said at the same time.

"I will return, Li Li." Jaina bent down to the pandarens level. "I promise. Wait for me?"

Li Li nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will!"

"Well, that's settled," Frizzy said as he walked back towards the ship. "If you need me, I'll be in my room drinking."

"Oh no you don't," Jaina summoned her water elemental who grabbed Frizzy and carried him back to the group. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually pretty powerful. You're fighting this time."

As the elemental carried the protesting gnome away and everyone went to fallow their orders, Jaina and Li Li gave each other one last hug. They reluctantly let go and the pandaren mounted Baine's kodo and they rode off.

"You alright, Li Li?" Baine asked his young friend.

The pandaren shook her head. "I'm tired of leaving Jaina, but I won't be of any use to her. I just feel so helpless."

"Because you are a child," The tauren said bluntly. Li Li glared at him. "Apologies, but you needed to here that. But I can make it up to you. Would you like to see where we plan to build our new capital?"

Li Li smiled brightly. "Would I!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WOW!"

"Ow." Baine winced at Li Li's high pitched 'wow'.

"Sorry." The pandaren apologized. Though she didn't regret it. Mulgore was an amazing place. A hug grassy valley that stretch for miles upon miles with mountains on all sides. Even from a distance she could see herds of kodos, zhevras and gazelles with packs of wolves, prides of lions, flocks of tallstriders and the occasional cougar with eagles soaring through the skies and vultures waiting in what few trees dotted the lands, waiting for an animal to die. "Where are the tauren going to stay?"

Baine pointed to a column of bluffs hundreds of feet high. "Over there. We're planning on calling it Thunderbluff."

"That's crazy dangerous!" Li Li exclaimed as Baine steered his kodo towards the camps set up next to the bluffs.

"Indeed, but its the best place for us. That way we won't disrupt the natural harmony nature has down in the plains below. The Bloodhoof tribe has sent out messengers to the rest of the tauren to migrate to Mulgore. This shall be our permanent home. A few tribes are already with us such as the Skychasers, the Ragetotems, the Mistrunners and the Eagletalons. Each tribe provides its braves, hunters, warriors, shamans and druids to help not only the tauren themselves, but also the Horde for the orcs and trolls came to our cause against the centaur when they first arrived. We owe them a blood oath."

"Amazing," Li Li gasped in awe as she saw hundreds of tauren all around with the occasional troll and orc. Then her stomach rumbled. Li Li blushes and giggles. "Sorry, I had a light lunch with Jaina."

Baine laughed. "It's no trouble. We've just arrived for dinner." He stopped his kodo and jumped off, fallowed by Li Li jumping onto his back.

Li Li's mouth watered at the sight and smell of the roasting tallstriders over the large fire being dusted with various spices and the large rump of kodo being smoked. From the looks of it, it must have been smoking for hours. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost." Baine sat down in front of the large fire, lifted Li Li off his back, and placed her on the ground next to him. At once they gathered the attention of a couple of tauren.

"Hail, Baine!" 2 said as they approached. A bull and a cow.

"Hail!" Baine said back. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Li Li Stormstout."

"Hello!" The pandaren greeted without an ounce of fear even though the tauren were 100x bigger then her.

The bull threw his head back and laughed. "Nothing but bravery in those eyes! This is a strong one we have! I am Tagar Ironpelt."

"And I'm Kova Broadhorn," The cow said, rubbing Li Li's head with her huge hand. "And let me just say you are absolutely adorable!"

"No I'm not!" Li Li argued. "I'm a brave pandaren!" She then proceeded to puff out her chest to make herself look bigger, making the tauren chuckle.

Soon after the food was brought over and everyone dug right in, especially Li Li. She immensely enjoyed the smoked kodo meat, covered in herbs and smoked with apple wood to give it a fruity flavor that made it melt in her mouth. Along with this was the roasted tallstrider, apples, squash and two dishes that she fell in love with. The first was called succotash and it was mainly corn and beans along with butter and salt. The second was wojapi, pudding of several different kinds of mashed, cooked wild berries. And for drinking, alcohol for the adults and fresh water and fruit juice for her.

"Thish ish sho goosh," Li Li said with a muffled mouth. This was especially gratifying since shes eaten nothing but fish and whatever lived and grew in that swamp that smelled like yak dung.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, but thank you," Kova giggled, taking a drink of her mead. "You should have seen how the orcs looked after they tried our food." Kova shook her head with another giggle. "You know, Li Li, Baine told us a lot about you."

Li Li swallowed her food and tilted her head to the side. "What'd he say?"

"Said that you came from a giant turtle and that from where your ancestors originally came from there are people that look like us."

Li Li tapped her chin in thought. "The only thing I know about the yaungol is that they were nomads like you guys. My pa wouldn't let me read anymore after I started getting into the war history books."

Tagar hummed as he chewed on a tallstrider leg. "Well, what about the turtle? What did you call it?"

"His name in Shen-zin Su. He and his pandaren friend, Lui Lang, left Pandaria 800 years ago to explore Azeroth and somehow Shin-zin Su grew to immense size."

"Has to be to have mountains on its back," Baine commented. Then he remembered something he and his father promised Jaina and Li Li. "Any word on your uncle yet?"

Li Li shook her head sadly. "Nothing yet and Thrall hasn't said anything either. I don't get it. Where could he be? How big is this continent?"

"Very big," Kova said. "Just give it time and someone will find him. Not that many pandaren out there."

"...Yeah," Li Li simply said in a far off tone as she stared at her food.

Noticing Li Li's loss of appetite, Baine asked, "Something the matter?"

Li Li was silent for a minute before saying, "It's Jaina. A part of me doesn't want to leave her. We've become so close and I feel like I'm going to abandon her."

"Surely you can visit each other," Kova said reassuringly.

Li Li shrugged. "I don't know if that's possible. Shen-zin Su never stays at the same place for very long and wanders all over the world. Not only that, but when my pa finds out about all this fighting with demons and monsters he'll forbade me from even leaving the house, let alone the island. And he'll probably never let me speak to my uncle Chen again."

"Sounds overprotective," Tagar commented. "I'm not one to judge though. He is your father, Li Li, what he does is for your own good. Though maybe Jaina should go with you."

Kova nodded. "Yeah. She could talk with him and try to calm him."

_'Hmm,'_ Li Li thought as the feast went on. After dinner she watched in fascination at the spiritual dance the shaman were doing. It was spectacular the way they moved despite their immense size. One even went so far as to throw some kind of powder into the large fire in the middle of the dance and puffs of smoke shaped like animals ran, flew and even swam from the flames all over the watchers. Li Li gasps in awe as a pack of foxes ran around her before jumping into the sky and disappearing.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was waking up in a small tent, a tipi as the tauren call it. She stood up, removing the bear hide blanket from her body, and saw a large bowl of water with several towels. Knowing what it was for, she cleaned herself up and walked out to see only a few awake with half cooking up vegetables for breakfast. Curiosity getting the better of her, Li Li explored the camp, keeping an eye out for Baine when she heard chatter.

"Can you believe the Alliance fallowed us!"

Li Li froze mid step. Hiding behind a large rock she looked over and saw a small group of three orcs, three trolls and an elderly tauren that looked as old as Cairne conversing with each other as they sat around a fire.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, mon?" One of the trolls said, a male with purple fur. "Dey fled just like us."

"That's what they like you to think!" The who spoke now and before was a large orc male with pointed tusks pierced with rings and dark green skin. He was obviously drunk, what with the mug of beer in his hand. "They're gonna catch us off guard and then BAM!" He slammed his mug on the ground to emphasize his point, making Li Li wince.

"Quiet down," The old bull scolded. "People are still sleeping."

"He does have a point," A blue male troll spoke up. "How much time do we have left? When dey get through with de undead, dey gonna come afta us next."

"You're overreacting," The only orc female of the group said. "And you're drunk, Druk. Why are you still drinking?"

"I'm getting drunk to try and make myself feel better," Druk muttered. "The Warchief left us behind for the ultimate fight up north and we're stuck here!"

A troll female with light blue fur rolled her eyes. "We're all either wounded, old, young or too important to take into battle. Besides, dey got that sorceress with dem."

Jaina.

"Hah," Druk laughed harshly. "That bitch!"

Li Li's eyes narrow in anger.

"You're all actually going to trust her?"

The other orc male glared at Druk. "Don't say anything you're going to regret, brother."

"Regret? Regret what?! Saying what is true?! It's because of her we're fighting demons in the first place!"

Li Li gritted her teeth.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The old tauren sighed.

"You don't know? It was her lover that started the plague! All because she was to weak to end him."

Li Li's paws clenched into fists.

"What?" The orc female said in surprise. "Where the fel did you hear that?"

"Some forest trolls. They came with the goblins of the Steamwheedle cartel. They ran away from the east when the plague started spreading to the forests and they saw that human," Druk drank the rest of his mug and finished with a loud burp, much to everyones disgust. "Arthas Menethil. Crown prince of Lordaeron and future leader of the Alliance. They said how he rode a skeletal horse and cleaved his way through the elves like they were wheat and he was the reaper that came to harvest. They told how he was leading an army of undead as his pets. The goblins also had something to say. They said that miss _Proudmoore_ was there right before he became a Death Knight. She could have stopped him, but didn't. Why? Because she was a coward who missed her lovers co-" Before Druk could finish a rock smashed into his nose.

Druk howled in pain as he held his broken nose while everyone else froze in shock and surprise. After the pain subsided, Druk fixed his nose back into position and glared around. "Who did that?!"

"I did!"

Everyone looked to see Li Li standing just 12 feet away and clutching another rock in her paw as angry tears ran down her face.

"Oh no," The other two orcs muttered, knowing what was going to happen next.

Druk growled. "You?"

"Druk, don't you dare," The purple troll warned the orc.

"Who do you think you are?!" Li Li growled as she took a step forward. "Jaina's not a coward! She's the bravest person alive! You'd all still be corrupted by demons if she didn't fight for you!"

Druk started walking towards her. The female orc tried to grab his shoulder, but he brushed her off. "Brave? Hah! She fled like a beast with its tail between its legs!"

Li Li snarled and threw the other rock at Druk, who caught it just before it hit his eye. "Then what does that make you?!"

"Child," The old tauren warned Li Li as he stood up. "Walk away. Druk's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Yes he does!" Li Li argued. "You say Jaina ran away, but she ran away so people could live! You orcs left your homeworld behind when it was dying and killed all for nothing! You could have had peace, but you just fought for demons! You're whipped and chained wolves with broken teeth!"

Druk had enough! He grabbed Li Li by the back of her shirt and lifted the pandaren up from the ground. The entire group stood up now, ready to intervene.

"Listen up, you stupid brat!" Druk growled as Li Li struggled in his grasp. "You're gonna regret the day you were born when I get through with you! I'm gonna-" Suddenly a large hand grasped the arm Druk was holding Li Li.

"Gonna. Do. What!" Baine demanded, glaring at the orc as Tagar and Kova stood behind him, weapons ready. He held out his other hand under Li Li.

Gulping in fear, Druk releases Li Li. Baine handed the pandaren to Kova, not breaking eye contact with the orc. "Touch this child again, I swear by my ancestors, I'll kill you." Before the orc could respond, Baine threw him back towards the group where the other two orcs grabbed him. "Discipline him! My father left me in charge of the tribes and while you're all here you will act with accordance of the laws here. Understood!"

The group quickly dispersed as they dragged Druk away, leaving only the tauren.

"Fools," The old bull huffed.

"Good to see you, Ironhoof," Baine greeted before turning back to Li Li who had her face buried in Kova's chest. "Did he hurt you?" The pandaren shook her head as she looked at Baine, tears still streaming from her eyes. "I think it's best if you stay with us from now on."

"You better join me then," Ironhoof said as a couple of tauren cows brought some fruit, veggies and water for everyone. Baine, Tagar and Kova sat down next to the older tauren.

"Oh, Li Li," Kova sighed as she wiped away the pandarens tears. "Why did you try to pick a fight with someone bigger then you?"

"He was insulting Jaina!" Li Li argued. "I couldn't let him get away with it!"

"You could have gotten hurt if we hadn't shown up," Tagar said. He then grabbed a pipe from his side pack, filled it with tobacco, and lit it. "Those were just false words, little one. You should have just ignored it."

"How could I?" Li Li sniffed. "I care about her too much."

"Noble," Kova smiled. "Just stick with us and you'll be fine."

Just then they heard a small screech and looked up to see a large owl flying towards them. Ironhoof held out an arm and the great bird landed on it. The old bull then removed the note tied to one of its legs. He read and handed it to Baine. "It's from your father. He says the battle is over and he needs you to bring supplies when you are ready."

Baine read the note and nodded. "Understood. Tagar, get everyone ready and get some kodos. Kova, round up as many healers that can be spared. And Li Li, pack up. You and Jaina are to be reunited soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for the caravan to be ready. Four kodos, each over fifteen feet high, were piled high with medicine and foodstuff. Baine, Tagar, Ironhoof and Kova were mounted on smaller riding kodos with another 8 mounted braves fallowed by 20 tauren hunters, shaman and druids with various beasts. Wolves, lions, tallstriders and eagles in the air. Flying above them were the largest wyverns Li Li ever saw. Each was twice the size of a regular wyvern with two horns, sabre teeth, a lush mane of spiky hair and a larger scorpion tail. These Grand wyverns, as Baine called them, were the strongest beasts used to fly even the most heavily armored tauren into battle from the sky.

Li Li herself looked uncomfortable as she sat in front of Kova on her kodo. She wringed her hands nervously as she kept glancing around the forest they were in as the caravan made its way through.

"Are you alright?" Kova asked the pandaren.

"I feel like someone's watching us," Li Li answered nervously.

"I feel it too," Ironhoof warned the caravan, who tensed up, ready for an ambush.

As if to prove Ironhoof right, over two dozen purple skinned night elves revealed themselves from the trees, each either holding a bow and aiming them at the caravan or holding a metal disc with blades attached to it. Along with them were large sabercats and some kind of hybrid beasts that looked like a combination of a stag and raven. Another thing to note is that they were all female.

"Hold!" Baine shouted to the caravan as some tauren attempted to get the frightened kodos under control. Kova herself placed both her large arms around Li Li to shield her incase the arrows started to fly.

"Identify yourselves!" The leader shouted, her arrow pointed right at Baine.

"I am Baine Bloodhoof of the tauren. I am delivering supplies to the Horde and Alliance."

"A likely story!" One elf shouted. "These cows are just like the greenskins that killed Cenarius. Permission to kill?"

"Wait!" Tagar shouted. "We come in peace! We have a child with us!" He pointed at Kova who moved her arms slightly to show a terrified Li Li. "She's innocent!"

Some elves started to lower their bows, only for the leader to shout, "Do not lose focus! Bloodhoof, take your people and leave!"

Baine narrowed his eyes. "My father called for these supplies and he'll get them."

Li Li buried her face in Kova's chest, waiting for the fight to start.

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice was heard.

Everyone, tauren and elves, turned to see two female elves, one riding a large cat and the other riding one of those stag/raven beasts- this one colored red and orange- fallowed by two male elves dressed in leaves and wood and held staffs in their hands.

"General, Feathermoon!" The leader exclaimed as she and the rest of the elves saluted. "You honor us with your-"

"Silence, captain Leafblade!" The general said harshly. "They were called by Shan'do Stormrage and the High Priestess to assist the wounded and you dare to aim weapons at them? At a child?!"

Leafblade flushed with indignation. "M-my lady, they're lesser beings! They are beneath us!"

"I should say not," One of elf men said. "Their ancestors came to our aid before and now the descendants came to ours in our most dire of needs. It is a shame you follow the thoughts of the Highborne."

"Never!" Leafblade instantly shouted.

The other female elf riding the hybrid stepped forward and glared at Leafblade right in the eyes. "Then step aside before you shame our people further."

Leafblades left eye twitched, but did as she was tolled and ordered her warriors to move out of the way.

Baine snorted, nodded in thanks to Feathermoon, and ordered the caravan to move. To be on the safe side, the general along with the other female and both males escorted them the rest of the way. "I apologize for how the captain acted, Bloodhoof. Rest assured I'll have her punished for this."

"My thanks general," Baine nodded.

Li Li breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's over."

"Tell me about it," Kova exhaled the breath he was holding. It was then she noticed the female elf riding the hybrid staring at Li Li with some kind of... fondness in her eyes. Kova frowned and asked, "Is there a problem?" As her hand twitched towards her weapon.

The elf looked startled. "O-oh no! I was just wondering what a furbolg is doing here is all."

Li Li frowned. "Furbolg? I'm a pandaren."

The elf giggled. "I apologize then, little one. Let's start over. My name is Loreli Fallglade. Huntress of the Sentinels."

"My name is Li Li Stormstout. This is Kova Broadhorn."

"Please don't bring me into this conversation," Kova muttered.

Li Li ignored Kova though, staring at the hybrid Loreli was riding. "What is that you're riding? It looks so cool."

The beast must have understood what Li Li said as it puffed out its chest. Loreli patted it on the neck. "Don't grow an ego. This is Buckbeak, my hippogryph friend and I think you just got on his good side."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A half hour later the caravan arrived at a massive tree where all around it were injured of the Horde, Alliance and Night elves. The supplies were quickly dispersed and the healers went to work. Li Li wanted to find Jaina, so Kova handed her to Loreli, who knew were the mage was. Li Li looked around as she sat in front of Loreli on Buckbeak, the hippogryph flying low overhead. She saw Holden, who was being cared for by a priest. Mercy, who was dragging an injured troll to a medical tent. Then there was Frizzy who was disturbingly sitting atop a pile of burnt demon corpses. Then...

The pandarens search was stopped when she felt the arms of the elf tighten around her. Like how Jaina does. "Loreli?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Loreli blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just you're holding me a lot like Jaina does. Really caring like. Is everything alright?"

Loreli looked nervous. She was saved though when she spotted the target. "Over there!" She pointed down near the tree. "Proudmoore is with the other leaders." She maneuvered Buckbeak down and the hippogryph landed next to a large tent. Inside was Jaina, Thrall, Cairne and two elves. One was a female with blue hair and the other was a well built male with antlers sprouting from his forehead.

Li Li instantly jumped off. "Jaina!"

Hearing her name, the mage turned her head and smiled. "Li Li." She walked out and the pandaren ran to her friend and hugged the mages legs. "Thank goodness you're here. I was getting worried."

"I'm alright!" Li Li said. "Baine protected me."

"Then I'll have to thank him for that." Jiana looked to Loreli, who looked down about Li Li leaving her side. "Li Li, could you stay with captain Fallglade? I need to speak with the others." Li Li pouted. "I know we just got back together, but right now is adult time. After this, when we get back, we'll spend time with each other. Alright?" Li Li reluctantly nodded and walked back to Fallglade, who looked happy to have the child back. With Li Li preoccupied, Jaina turned back to the other leaders. "Apologies."

"None necessary," The male elf said. "The child?"

"Her name is Li Li Stormstout, a pandaren from the wandering isle who was washed away during a storm. I have a request that if you another like her, a person named Chen, can you send him to us?"

"Of course, Jaina," The female elf, Tyrande Whisperwind, said. "You have our words. Now then, back to business. With Archimonde gone, territories will need to be established. No Horde or Alliance is to journey to Ashenvale and beyond."

"And the lumber?" Thrall asked with a frown. "Not every race can live in a tree like your people."

"Not to worry," The male elf, Malfurion Stormrage, calmed the orc. "Not every tree out there is as alive as the ancients. I know of many that can be sacrificed for you all. Cut them down, but as long as the roots remain in the ground, I and the other druids can regrow them good as new in no time."

Cairne smiled. "A never ending source and one respectful of nature. Acceptable to me. Thrall?"

The orc grunts. "Agreed. With your permission, I will send shaman to help. They can bring in rain and strengthen the earth."

"Then its settled," Jaina said with a smile. She waited for Thrall and Cairne to leave before turning to the two night elves. "Question. Is Pained to stay with me? She's hardly left my side. And I know she's right behind me!" Jaina said that last sentence loudly, almost startling the night elf cloaked just a few feet away from the mage.

Tyrande had the decency to look embarrassed while Malfurion chuckled. "She's spoken to me already, lady Proudmoore." Tyrande said. "She wishes to stay with you if you wish it."

Jaina sighs. "Alright, she can come with me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina and Pained found Li Li and Loreli a little later, the pandaren playing ball with the night elf, tossing it back and forth.

"Over to you!" Li Li shouted as she threw the ball while riding atop Buckbeak.

Loreli caught it easily. "Good throw, Li Li."

"Alright, Li Li!" Jaina called. "Time to go!"

Li Li jumped off Buckbeak was about to follow, but stopped and turned to see Loreli looking down sadly. She ran to the elf and said, "You know, you can visit us when ever you want."

Loreli looked surprise. "Really?"

Li Li nodded. "Yeah. I'm staying south in Theramore. You can visit anytime! Right, Jaina?"

The mage smiled and nodded. "Of course, she can Li Li. Now go say goodbye to everyone else."

As Li Li ran to Baine and Thrall, Loreli turned to Jaina. "Your daughter is an amazing child, lady Proudmoore."

Jaina looked startled. "Daughter? N-no, Li Li's not my daughter. She has a family out there waiting for her."

"Maybe, but from what she tells me of you, you might just be her mother. You saved her and cared for her ever since. You remind me a lot of the parents of the children I look after. You love Li Li, don't you?"

Jaina stared at Li Li as the pandaren hugged Thrall's leg, making the Warchief laugh. She turned back to Loreli with tears in her eyes. "I care about her, but I can't get too attached to her. She has a mother, father, brother and more waiting for her and I don't want my heart broken a second time." With that, she turned and walked to Li Li as the pandaren was shaking hands with Malfurion.

Pained rounded on Loreli. "Fallglade, why by Elune's name would you do that?"

"She has so much emotion in her soul that it threatens to spill through like a tidal wave. If she doesn't accept it, her heart will break anyway."

Pained sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright. If you need me, I'll be in Theramore protecting lady Proudmoore. My protection also extends to Li Li now. And when you visit, make sure to bring Buckbeak. Looks as if Li Li's become attached to him."

Loreli scoffed. "That's an understatement. He's got an ego now." The Hippogryph cawed in indignation, making both the elves giggle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on, Jaina was finishing her last report as Li Li slept in the mages bed, having fallen asleep reading a book of elven history that the High Priestess gave to her. Jaina couldn't help but watch the pandaren sleep, gazing as Li Li's chest went up and down with each breath. Jaina rubbed her eyes. _'What is wrong with me?'_ She questioned herself. _'I act as if she'll stop breathing if I look away.'_ What Fallglade said before really got to her. Yes, Jaina cared for Li Li, but not like a daughter... Right?

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Jaina folded up the report before changing into her sleepwear and joined Li Li in bed after moving the book to the desk. The pandaren instantly cuddled against the mage, taking up as much warmth as she could. Tears sprang into Jaina's eyes. "Oh, merciful Tide Mother," The mage said under her breath to the goddess of Kul Tiras as she wrapped her arms around Li Li. "Why do you torture me like this? Wasn't Arthas enough? Please don't do this to me and Li Li." Jaina lets out a shaky breath. "I do love her. I promise I'll protect her no matter where she is in this world. I_ will_ protect her." Her eyes harden. "Whatever happens."

* * *

**Me: I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to, but I did my best. If anybody is wondering who Loreli Fallglade is when was originally a character to appear in the Dark Riders comic book but was cut. She hasn't been in anything since so I wanted to give her a chance. Also when I write in food know that I'm basing it off the cultures the races are based off of. Like with succotash being of... well probably Algonquin origin the name comes from the language. And yes I know the Algonquins and the plains cultures the tauren are based off of are different, but Blizzard gave totems to the tauren even though totem poles are from the pacific northwest. Anyway see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And now here's part 4. If anybody's interested in making artwork for this story go right ahead, just make sure to let me see it first.**

* * *

"And what did we learn?"

"That even one person can turn the tide of battle in the most dire of situations."

Jaina nodded with a smile. It's been 6 months now since the end of the Third War and Theramore was completed in record time. It wasn't as big as Stormwind, but it suited the refugees. Orgrimmar itself was still under construction, but soon it will be ready for the vast population of the Horde. During this time though there was still no luck in finding Chen Stormstout. Li Li was starting to feel depression practically everyday now. Sometimes she won't eat, play or even sleep and she even cried sometimes. The only solace was Jaina, who was with Li Li every time she was sad. Along with friends Li Li made with the Horde, Alliance and night elves. Today the mage and the pandaren were sitting on the cool grass on this warm summer day with Jaina's back against a tree with Li Li laying against the mages front with a book in her paws. The book itself was a history of the humans of Arathor.

"Medivh was really powerful," Li Li said, looking up at Jaina. "Too bad I didn't get to meet him."

"He would have liked you, Li Li." Jaina was lying pretty well. She wouldn't let Li Li even a hundred miles near the wizard. It wasn't as if he was still demon possessed, but fact of the matter is that Medivh was responsible for the First, Second and Third Wars. "Stormwind is still around thanks to him for defeating the...?"

"Gurubashi troll tribe." Li Li answered.

"Excellent, Li Li. Remember that even though the Gurubashi are the same species of jungle trolls as the Darkspear tribe, they are completely different. Because of them and the Amani many humans still see all trolls as monsters."

Li Li sighed. "It's the same with the Hozen on the Isle. Some tribes are mean and cause trouble so everyone blames all the Hozen."

"So lets make sure not to judge people by the actions of a few."

"But what about me?"

Jaina smiled. "You?"

"Yeah. What do you think all pandaren are?"

Jaina thought for a second, tapping her chin before slowly looking down and said, "Probably fuzzy and kind and... Ticklish!"

Li Li squealed in laughter as Jaina tickled her sides. "Hahahaha! Stop! S-Stop! I give! No fair!"

Jaina laughed as she grabbed Li Li in a big hug, wrapping her arms around the pandarens waist. The laughter fell silent as both gazed at the clear sky together, content to simply be in each others presence.

"Jaina." Li Li suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I want to leave you."

Jaina sighed. "Oh, Li Li. Please don't talk like that. You need to be with your family."

"That's the thing," Li Li whimpered as her eyes started to wet. "They just don't understand me! I don't want to stay on an island forever. I don't want to just do the same thing day after day. I want to explore and learn new things and meet new people. Pa thinks its just a dumb fantasy brought on by my uncles stories and 'dangerous' traveling."

"Shh, shh," Jaina cooed as she wiped away the pandarens tears. "A part of me doesn't want to leave you either, but if that's the way it is, then we have to live with it. But I'll try to visit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Lady Proudmoore!"

Jaina and Li Li swiftly stood up and spotted Holden and Pained running towards them.

"Report!" Jaina instantly commanded in her leader voice.

"It's the Horde!" Pained said. "They've come to see you! Something about being attacked."

"What?" Jaina said angrily.

"They're waiting at the front gate. Modi, Frizzy and Loreli are there waiting for us." Holden handed Jaina her staff. "They also said that the attackers bear the anchor symbol."

"What is happening?" Jaina said to herself. "Li Li, you can come, but stay out of sight."

The pandaren nodded. "Got it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaina stood steadily as she gripped her staff. Holden was next to her along with Pained and Frizzy and a platoon of soldiers. Modi was overhead in the watchtowers with riflemen at the ready. Loreli was flying overhead on Buckbeak along with six wind riders, three high elves on dragonhawks and three wildhammers on gryphons. Mercy herself was nowhere to be seen, but she was most likely in the shadows along with other rogues, ready to slit throats when signaled. Li Li was hiding behind the warriors away from the gate for safety, but still close enough to hear.

"Here they come," Holden said as he pointed Linebeck at the small Horde team.

Jaina's brows raised in surprise at the sight. Three in total, each different. The first one was a combination of an orc and ogre, probably a half-breed. He had yellowish skin with the pelt of a wolf over his head like a coat, wielded twin axes and at his side was a large brown bear. Next was a male troll with green fur and judging by the armor he was decked out in and the warglaive in his hand, the troll was a shadow hunter, the elite of troll society. The next...

Jaina's heart stopped. The third warrior was a pandaren! Black and white fur dressed in simple black clothing with a conical hat and a staff with a teapot and jug tied to it and carrying a large drum. _'Could it be?'_

"Jaina Proudmoore," The half-breed spoke up first, shaking Jaina from her thoughts. "I am Rexxar. I bear a message from Warchief Thrall- the same Warchief you tried to kill. He is curious as to why your warriors encroach on our lands and threaten us with war."

"What are you talking about?" Jaina said sternly. "I do not seek Thrall's death, nor do I have any intention of betraying the pact we made."

Rexxar grunts. "Perhaps. But the fact remains that your ships and your warriors have been raiding our encampments on the mainland. I had to bypass a large encampment just to reach you."

Jaina stepped forward. "I assure you. I ordered no such attacks. Lead me to these troops, Rexxar. I want to see for myself. Holden and Modi, you're in charge until I come back. Mercy, Pained, Frizzy, you're coming with me."

"I don't want to go with the ogre!" Frizzy exclaimed angrily as the Horde team jumped when Mercy appeared from the shadows.

"Why?" Jaina asked annoyingly.

"Because one almost sat on me! Years ago in Redridge I was sent to get rid of an old Horde warband and the fat monster thought it would be funny to use me as a seat. He was laughing the whole while."

"I'm a mok'nathal," Rexxar responded. "A half breed."

"Still an ogre!"

The troll- whos name was Rokhan- and Rexxar simply rolled their eyes while the pandaren chuckled.

_'Now's my chance,'_ Jaina thought to herself. "Excuse me." She said to the pandaren. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but who are you?"

The pandarens smile was a spitting image of Li Li's. "No forgiveness is necessary, my lady. I am Chen Stormstout, a-"

"Pandaren."

Chen blinked as Rokhan and Rexxar looked at each other. "You know of my kind?"

Jaina took a deep breath and steeled herself. _'You knew this day was coming. Be strong.'_ "I have someone who knows you. Li Li!"

The pandaren child slowly stepped out from behind the line of soldiers. As soon as they saw each other, Li Li's and Chen's eyes widen. The former in happiness and the latter in surprise.

"Uncle Chen!" Li Li shouted as she ran to her relative.

Chen quickly dropped his staff and drum and scooped Li Li up into his arms. "Li Li?! Why- How are you here?!" Li Li couldn't respond as she buried her crying face into her uncles shoulder.

Away from this, Jaina felt tears fall from the corners of her eyes. _'I'll miss you Li Li.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the group led by Jaina and Rexxar left, Chen stayed with Li Li. The child led her uncle to the room in the large tower in the center of the city where she shared with Jaina and Chen was almost caught off guard. _'They slept in the same room together?'_ He looked around and saw souvenirs that she must have collected while being on Kalimdor for over half a year. The one thing, or several things, that caught his eyes were the pictures of Li Li and her new friends. Most of them were of her and Jaina. "It seems you and miss Proudmoore are close."

Li Li smiled. "Jaina's been an amazing friend to me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

Chen shifted uncomfortably at the 'D' word. "What happened on the isle?"

And so Li Li told him everything. How Shen-zin Su was struck by a massive storm and Li Li getting swept out to sea. How Jaina saved her and brought them to Kalimdor only to fight the Horde then unite to slay a powerful demon then work with night elves to slay a demon demigod.

Chen couldn't help but gulp. _'When Chon Po finds out about this he'll get a stroke and a heart attack at the same time. Might as well mix in an aneurism in there.'_ "Li Li, I am beyond relief you are okay. I should have visited the isle sooner, if I did then-"

"Then you probably wouldn't have found me," Li Li interrupted as she fingered her eagle carving necklace. "Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Li Li, that's not-"

"I've been gone for months, uncle Chen. The isle must be on the other side of the world by now."

Chen opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he couldn't find the right words. Li Li's right. Having been gone this long everyone on the isle must think her gone, including her family. Chon Po and Xui Li must be wracked with grief. Chen sighs. "Look, Li Li. I promise after this whole business is done with we'll go back to the isle. The family will be beyond thrilled to see you alive." He noticed that she didn't smile. She just sat on her bed staring at a picture in her paws. Chen saw that is was her in Jaina's arms, both smiling and happy to simply be with each other. "Ah. You don't want to leave lady Proudmoore."

"It's not just that. Jaina understands me. She lets me read what I want with supervision and isn't so overprotective and trusts me enough to make new friends with non-pandarens and... and..."

"Gives you more freedom," Chen said in realization. "She's more important to you then you realized."

Li Li nodded numbly. "I love her, uncle Chen. She won't ever replace mama or pa, but I love her so much." Li Li looked up with tears in her eyes. "D-does that make me a bad person? Th-that I would want Jaina as another parent?"

Chen grabbed his niece in a strong hug. "Defiantly not, Li Li. It just means you have more then enough love in your heart for her and your family. I'm not going to lie, it will cause conflict with everyone, but we'll try to find a way to make this work. For you."

Before Li Li could reply, a loud bell was heard. Li Li froze as she strained her ears to hear it.

GONG

GONG

GONG

"That's the emergency bell!" Li Li shouted. She and Chen quickly ran out of the tower and outside where they saw both groups return in a flash of magic, courtesy of Jaina and Frizzy. "What happened?" Li Li asked Pained.

The night elf looked ragged. "We left to find the soldiers and... it's best if lady Proudmoore tells you."

Li Li quickly ran to her guardian. "Jaina! What happened?"

Jaina went to her knees, grabbed Li Li by the shoulders, and said in a worried voice. "Li Li, go in our room and stay there. You understand? You stay there and don't speak to anyone. Please."

Li Li looked conflicted, wanting to argue, but relented at the frightened look Jaina had in her eyes.

After Li Li left, Jaina turned back to Rexxar. "Hopefully we've made it in time. You've got to get word back to Thrall that-"

"I don't understand," Rexxar interrupted as Rokhan explained what happened to Chen. "What's this all about?"

"Those marines... I know who they are, Rexxar. They're-" Everyone froze when they heard the bells again. They all looked out to the harbor and saw over a dozen troop transports being escorted by 3 large galleons bristling with cannons. "It's too late. He's here."

When the first transports landed, they off loaded their troops. All were garbed in green armor with the golden anchor on the front. Some foot troops wielding halberds and cutlass', horseman with lances and shields and riflemen with long range guns. Leading them was a strong man garbed in admiral clothing with twin sabers at his sides. He stormed through the gate and when he saw the mage, relief entered his eyes. "Jaina. Bless the stars, I've found you at last! When I heard that Lordaeron fell, I despaired. But I knew you'd find a way to escape! I..." The admiral trailed off when he saw Rexxar. "What is this? An ogre?" He drew his sabers and his soldiers stood at the ready.

"Father, wait." Jaina shouted.

"Father?!" Rexxar exclaimed in surprise.

"Father, listen to me!" Jaina continued, stepping in between her allies and the Kul Tirans. "The Horde is no longer our enemy! The orcs have their own kingdom now. We-"

Daelin Proudmoore stepped forward, his simple action silencing his daughter. "You have always been naïve, my daughter." Jaina flinched at the stern tone her father always spoke to her when he was mad. "You are old enough to remember what these monsters did to our homeland. To your own brother! The orcs and their kin cannot be trusted. They must be exterminated like the mongrels they are!"

Jaina's eyes harden in defiance as she summoned her water elemental. "I won't let you do it, father. You don't understand!"

Daelin scoffed. "I understand more than you suspect, my dear. Perhaps in time, you will too. Seize them all!" He left back through the gate as his soldiers advanced on the Horde soldiers.

Frizzy quickly shot a fireball at a stack of crates blocking on of the ways. "Run if you want to run- I mean live!"

"Wait! Li Li!" Chen shouted.

Rokhan grabbed his arm as Rexxar ran out with Misha. "Nothin' we can do, brotha. She be with de mage. She be protected."

Chen had no choice but to leave.

With the Horde gone, everyone else did their best to keep the Kul Tiran marines away. Non-fataly of course. It wasn't long before they were overpowered. Everyone but Jaina were chained.

"You chose _them_?!" Daelin shouted in anger and he stormed up to his daughter.

"Dammit, father!" Jaina shouted back. "Just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear another word!" Daelin turned to Holden, Frizzy and Mercy. "You were proud soldiers of the Alliance! You betrayed us all!"

"Kiss my ass!" Frizzy shouted, getting a smack to the back of the head by a soldier.

"You damned fool," Holden growled out as Mercy simply glared at the admiral. "May the Light find mercy for a man like you."

Daelin scoffed before turning to the night elves. "I don't know who you two are, and I don't care. I'll make sure you rot behind bars."

"Can't be as bad as looking at the bastard in front of us," Pained smirked, only to receive a backhand to her face, courtesy of the admiral.

"You sack of shit!" Loreli shouted as she tried to attack the admiral. It took three soldiers to hold her back and another seven to hold down Buckbeak.

"Leave them alone!" Jaina screamed.

Daelin growled in anger. He grabbed Jaina by the arm roughly and dragged her to her tower. He pushed her into her room and slammed the door shut. "So many people to blame for what you've become!"

"What I've become?!" Jaina choked out. "You mean a powerful magi who just wants to stop a war from happening!"

"Yes, and we can thank that senile old fool Antonidus for his work."

"Do not insult the dead!"

"Arthas had already done that when he..." He trailed off, something catching his eyes.

Jaina fallowed her fathers gaze and her blood froze in her veins. He was staring at a picture of her and Li Li. They took it during the their first Feast of Winter Veil together. She was holding a laughing Li Li and both wore a greatfather hat on their heads. That was a wonderful day. And before all this. Before she sent Li Li to their room. The same room Jaina was in with her Horde hating father.

"Who is that?" Daelin asked sternly.

"Sh-she's nobody," Jaina quickly said, cursing her stuttering voice. "Just an orphan I took pity on."

"From the happy looks on your faces, I hardly doubt that, Jaina." Daelin walked around the room and stared at the various toys and trinkets and the... "A second bed? And one too small for an adult."

"It- it's-" Jaina could barely get a word out.

"Enough, Jaina! Child, if you're here, show yourself!"

Everything was quiet and Jaina hoped that Li Li wasn't actually here, that she disobeyed the mage again, but then Jaina and her father heard a faint whimper. Li Li crawled out from under her bed, hugging herself as she stared at admiral Proudmoore with fear and trepidation in her eyes. "J-Jaina?"

Some kind of instinct in Jaina was trying to force her to run to Li Li and hold her tight, but her father's presence held her back.

"Who are you?" Daelin demanded with hardness in his voice.

The child flinched. "L-Li Li St-St-"

"Out with it, child!" Daelin snapped.

Li Li squeaked. "Li Li Stormstout!"

Jaina's body tensed up in anger. "Father, she's just a child!"

Daelin simply grunts. "Why is she here?"

"There was a storm on her island that swept her out to sea. I saved her just before I arrived in Kalimdor and she's been with me ever since."

"Yes, but something about her looks familiar."

Jaina's eyes widen. "N-no. She has nothing to do with this!"

Daelin stared at a frightened Li Li for a few more seconds before realization came to him. "Now I remember. There was another like her."

"Just because there was another pandaren doesn't mean they know each other!"

"Don't lie to me!" Daelin roared at Jaina. Li Li started crying, but he simply ignored her. "My spies told me who that pandaren was! Chen Stormstout, the same one who fights for the Horde!" He eyed the bawling child. "Tell me, child. Is that man your father?" Li Li shakes her head slowly as she trembled under the admirals gaze.

"Father, please stop!" Jaina pleaded. "You're scaring her!"

Daelin chuckled ominously. "Oh, she should be scared. Especially after I deal with Chen."

"Leave my uncle alone!" Li Li shouted defensively, charging at the admiral and hitting his legs with her small fists.

Daelin scoffed and pushed her to the ground.

"STOP!" Jaina snapped as she stood between her father and Li Li. "Just stop! I beg of you!"

"Jaina, get out of my way!" Daelin snarled.

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Well, I doubt Mr. Stormstout is going to fight when he finds out about his niece. About what'll happen to her if he doesn't surrender and tells me all about the Horde."

Jaina could hardly believe what she heard. This wasn't her father. "You're insane." She whispered in horror.

Rage filled Daelin's eyes as he took a step forward. "Hand me the child, Jaina."

"No." His daughter said defiantly as Li Li hugged Jaina's legs.

Daelin took another step forward. "Jaina-"

"Stay. Back." She warned him.

Another step. "Move!"

"Don't you touch her!"

"Enough!" Daelin reached down and grabbed Li Li by the arm roughly, making her cry out in pain.

**"RRAAAGGGHH!"**

Jaina didn't know what happened. When she heard Li Li in pain she screamed and her vision went red and when she came too her father was against the wall on the floor, groaning in pain as he held an arm against his ribs. Jaina quickly scooped up Li Li into her arms and stood as far away from her father as physically possible and attempted to soothe the crying child.

Daelin opened his eyes and saw utter betrayal and fear in his own daughters eyes. Against him. Looking at him like he was a monster. Shakily, Daelin stood back up. "Jaina-"

"Don't come any closer!" Jaina shouted frantically with wide eyes, keeping Li Li away from him. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

That hurt more then Jaina realized as she could practically feel her fathers heart break. He looked stricken, as if another of his children just died. Daelin shook it off and glared at his daughter. "You are not to leave this room-"

"You can't stop me!" Jaina practically snarled, surprising her father at the level of anger in her voice. "I'm a mage! I'll teleport us out and get far away from here and away from _you_!"

"You'll abandon me then!?" Daelin snapped.

"Yes," Jaina said instantly, shocking both her father and Li Li. "To protect Li Li and my people, I will a thousand times if I have to. Now leave."

Daelin looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I'm glad you mother isn't here to see you turn traitor against your own fa-"

"GET OUT!" Jaina shrieked, hot tears pouring from her eyes.

Daelin stormed out and slammed the door shut. Outside Jaina could hear her father ordering his soldiers to keep the main room secured, but she didn't care. Letting out shaky breaths mixed with sobs, Jaina quickly conjured up a spell and she and Li Li were instantly teleported to Orgrimmar.

"Jaina?!" Thrall exclaimed in surprise. Next to him were equally surprised Chen, Rexxar and Rhokan. "What are you doing here?"

Jaina didn't listen. The shock of everything that happened finally struck her body and mind. She broke down and fell to her knees and cradled Li Li as they both cried together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's willing to go so far?" Thrall exclaimed in shock after Jaina explained everything that happened after Rexxar's team left.

Jaina simply nodded numbly as she and Li Li still held each other in a tight death grip, afraid that the other would disappear the moment they were to let go of each other. It's been 1 hour since their escape and Theramore was now on lock down. She couldn't see it, but she knew her father must have had his army take over the city. The civilian and military population having no choice but to follow the admiral otherwise he'd tried them for betrayal and execute them. The one upside is that Modi Seabeard managed to get the Theramore fleet far from the city and to the north.

Before all this if anybody told Jaina how mad her father was, she would have been angered. Now, she doesn't know what to think anymore.

"I can't believe he hates us that much," Thrall said as Chen placed both his paws on Jaina and Li Li in an attempt to comfort them. "I knew the cycle still exists within many, but for one to sacrifice a child and his own blood to achieve his revenge is-"

"Please, just stop, Thrall," Jaina interrupted with tiredness in her voice.

Thrall flushed before nodding. "I'm sorry, Jaina."

"Are you alright, Li Li?" Chen asked her niece.

Li Li nodded. "I'm alright. Jaina protected me like she always does." The mage smiled and gently rubbed the pandarens back.

Thrall exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in before turning to the mok'nathal. "Rexxar, while I send a message to the other clans I need you to do what you have to to give us an advantage."

"What should I do?" Rexxar asked.

"Attack small scout groups, destroy supplies, gather allies. Anything that would help. First though," Thrall pointed the Doomhammer to a zeppelin near by. "Take this zeppelin and head to the Echo isles and get a message to Vol'jin and his Darkspear then get to Mulgore. Get Cairne and the Tauren. Their aid is desperately needed."

"Understood." Rexxar turned to Chen. "Do you want to stay, Chen?"

The pandaren nodded. "I think that's best-"

"No!" Li Li exclaimed, catching her uncle off guard. "Uncle Chen, you need to go with Rexxar. As long as the admirals here, we'll never be safe. He has our home and friends as hostages."

Chen nodded after a few moments of silence. "Agreed. And after what he tried to do to you, we need to stop him. Lady Jaina?"

"I'll watch over her," Jaina said, her eyes narrowing. "My father won't get within a hundred leagues near her."

Chen stood up, placed a paw on Jaina's shoulder, and bowed his head in thanks. "I am forever in your debt, my lady." Then he fallowed after Rexxar and Rokhan after the two managed to get Misha the bear onto the flying machine. Still, something was bothering Chen. It's what Li Li said._ 'She said _our_ home. Hers and Jaina's.'_ Li Li leaving might prove to be impossible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until the next day that the team returned.

Jaina and Li Li had fallen asleep and were given a tent courtesy of Thrall to rest in. Jaina had woken up first. When her fluttering eyes opened, she smiled when she saw Li Li asleep in her arms. This wasn't the first time they slept together. Ever since the storm on the isle, Li Li's been afraid of thunder and lighting. Every storm she'd crawled into Jaina's bed to sleep in and feel safe. Jaina didn't mind at all.

"Li Li," Jaina said softly, lightly shaking Li Li on the arm. "Time to wake up."

"Fiver more minutes, mommy," Li Li mumbled in her sleep, making Jaina freeze in shock.

_'Sh-she just called me...'_ A thousand thoughts ran through Jaina's head, but she forced them down and continued to shake Li Li. "T-time to wake up."

Li Li yawned. "Good morning, Jaina. Is something wrong?" She asked after seeing the fearful look in Jaina's eyes.

"N-no, nothing," Jaina stuttered out.

Li Li wasn't convinced. "Yes there is. It's about your father, isn't it?"

Jaina mentally sighed in relief. "Yes. I don't even know who that man is anymore. The man who sang me to sleep. Who protected me who taught me how to swim and sail and played with me and..."

She was saved from further explanation when she heard someone at the entrance of the tent.

"Jaina!" They heard Thrall shout. "Li Li! Rexxar and his team are back!"

Both walked out and saw a surprising sight. Thrall himself had called the clans of the Horde to fight. Mainly Frostwolf and Warsong with remnants of the Shattered Hand, Bleeding Hollow and Shadowmoon that weren't killed in the destruction of Draenor. When Rexxar arrived, the army had increased further. Troll raptor riders, headhunters and voodoo magi with bat riders in the air alongside wyverns. Cairne had brought the strongest braves with him along with powerful shaman and druids with some orcs riding on kodos and beating drums to increase moral. The mok'nathal went even further when Jaina saw dozens of ogre bulls carrying war clubs and even half a dozen ogre magi.

"This is a surprise," Jaina said as Li Li ran to her uncle.

Thralls grunts. "Rexxar defeated a small fleet that was harassing the Darkspear tribe, saved Baine from the centaur and defeated the warlord of the Stonemaul clan. We have our army."

"What's the plan?"

"Your fathers forces have established a stronghold due north of our position. Our scouts report that he's mobilized all of his standing forces for an attack on Durotar. While I hold the defenses here, Rexxar will lead the attack on the admirals base. Then when they pull back to the island, and they will, we'll lay siege." Thrall then saw Jaina giving him a scolding glare. "We'll try to minimize the causalities but I can't promise Theramore will not be damaged in the battle."

Jaina stood there deep in thought. Her father, the man she loves above all, was about to commit genocide using her city to accomplish it. At first, she should figure out a way to save him from his hatred, but...

Jaina turned her head and saw Li Li speaking with Rexxar and Rokhan with Chen close by. The pandaren was riding on Misha the bear, laughing at a joke Rokhan just tolled her. "Thrall, spare my men if you can. My father will try to use them against you, but they're the only real family I'll have left when this is over. Pained, Loreli, Holden, Mercy and even Frizzy. Please, for me."

"It's more then that," Thrall said, sparing a glance at Li Li. "Your father was willing to go so far as to use a child. It would seem almost hypocritical of me considering what my people did to children, both our enemies and even to our own. I will make this change so no child will ever suffer as the orcs have. Your father... I'm sorry Jaina, but he's a lost cause."

Jaina dug her nails into her palms and bit her lip, but she knew Thrall was right. "Just... do what you can."

"You and Li Li best make yourself scarce then."

Jaina nodded. "Tell Li Li to join me after she says her goodbyes." Then the sorceress walked straight to her temporary home.

With that dine, Thrall walked to the group. "Li Li," He said, getting the cubs attention. "Jaina's waiting for you in the tent and the battles about to start. Say your goodbyes and join her please. You don't want to be around near the fighting."

"But my friends-"

"I already promised Jaina we'll work to spare the soldiers of Theramore."

Li Li simply looked down as she jumped off Misha. The bear gave a low growl of worry as she nuzzled the cub.

"Is something wrong, Li Li?" Chen asked his niece.

Li Li looked up at her uncle and the other adults. "It's Jaina's father. I know I'm asking too much from you, but please spare him."

Thrall sighs. "Li Li, I don't know if we can. He was going to kill you!"

"I know that! But he's still Jaina's dad. She's lost so much already that I'm afraid she'll just... fall apart."

Thrall hums as he crossed his large arms over his broad chest. "She's stronger then you giver her credit for, but for her sake, I'll give the admiral a chance to surrender. You have my word."

Li Li supposed that was good enough. She said goodbye one last time to her uncle and the rest of the group and ran to the tent where Jaina was waiting outside.

Chen watched her go worryingly. "I worry about her."

Rexxar grunts. "She cares about Jaina, Chen. She's got a big, strong heart."

"She expects so much dough," Rokhan sighs as Jaina picked up Li Li in her arms and walked inside their tent. "Dat admirals lost all sense. He gonna try and kill us all. Why you make dat promise, Wahchief?!"

"What do you want from me?!" Thrall exclaimed softly, not raising his voice high enough for others to hear the conversation. "I'm trying to heal the mistakes of the past of what my people did to Azeroth. I'm trying to get the world to see that orcs aren't monsters anymore!" Thrall halted his rant for the moment to stare out at the direction of Theramore. "I can't hate Proudmoore for wanting revenge, I only pity him. The Horde has done nothing but kill and destroy. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Grommash even Orgrim and my father! I have to fix this. Any more questions!?" Rokhan shook his head. "Good. Prepare for battle!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle actually went better then Thrall expected. After the blockade was broken by goblin ships they hired, transports filled with warriors landed and unleashed their loads. Try as they might, the Kul Tirans could not hold back the wave after wave of the Horde. Frostwolf and Warsong outriders struck against the horse cavalry. Wyvern riders attacked the gryphon riders with their teeth, claws and poisonous stingers while bat riders threw their javelins from above at the soldiers below. Tauren shaman wielding totems unleashed their elemental strength against the Tidesages alongside troll witchdoctors and their voodoo. Ogres were the last to charge, swinging their war clubs with abandon and sending humans flying with each hit.

Now all that was left was Proudmoore.

"I must admit," The admiral said as he stood with his elite guard, a saber in each hand as he stared down the Horde leader. "You orcs are more tenacious then I remembered. I thought you savages would have turned on each other by now."

Thrall bit back a scathing remark and said, "This is not the Horde you remember, old man. We have no interest in conquest or murder. We have paid for the sins of our forbears in blood."

"CAN YOUR BLOOD ATONE FOR GENOCIDE, ORC?" The admiral roared with such fury and hatred that it surprised not only the Horde but his own men as well. "Your Horde killed countless innocents with its rampage across Stormwind and Lordaeron. Do you really think you can just sweep all that away and cast aside your guilt so easily?! No, your kind will never change, and I will never stop fighting you."

Thrall actually flinched at the accusations. It was true. No matter what the new Horde will do, they will forever bear the sins of their forbearers. Tens of thousands of people killed by a race from another world they had destroyed themselves. Men, woman, children. When Orgrim became warchief he should have stopped the fighting, but Doomhammer was so intent on a perfect world for the orcs that he was willing to enslave dragons, burn down the forests of the elves, attempted to destroy the kingdom of the dwarves and even marched his army for weeks at a time with no rest to conquer practically the entire continent. And of course the genocide of the Draenei before the opening of the Dark Portal. Thrall doubted his old mentor regretted his actions. It was one of the few times the son of Durotan was ashamed to be an orc.

"Enough of this!" Thrall shouted. "Admiral, surrender or you will die!"

Daelin simply scoffed. "I thought you monsters enjoyed a fight of honor?"

"I'm not doing this because of honor, I'm doing this because you are Jaina's father." Thrall saw a brief emotion in the admirals eyes. "If you die she'll never forgive herself and she'll be scorned by her own people for the rest of her days! Is that what you want? For your nation and wife and son to forever hate their own flesh and blood?!"

Daelin gritted his teeth. "I suppose she told you this."

Thrall shakes his head. "No. It was Li Li Stormstout. The same child you were willing to harm to achieve your vengeance." The Warchief now saw hesitation in the admirals eyes. "Surrender and I swear on my life you and your men will leave this city peacefully. I'll even have my medics heal your injured and dying. Your ships will also be repaired and you'll be given enough supplies to return to Kul Tiras."

"Take this offer, admiral Proudmoore," Chen said, stepping up next to Thrall. "For the sake of your family and people."

Daelin stared down the pandaren. "Even after I threatened your niece?"

"I forgive you."

The admiral closed his eyes. Thrall and the champions held their breaths, hoping Proudmoore would see reason.

But it was for not.

The admiral opened his hate filled eyes. "Never." And then with a wave of his right arm a dozen gryphon riders appeared overhead and dropped down a large number of bombs. Some were killed or injured and Thrall was lucky to get Snowsong to jump away before a bomb landed on where they once stood.

Growling in anger, Thrall turned to see the admiral battling against his forces. An orc wielding a warhammer and a troll with a spear charged at Proudmoore, but despite his age, the admiral was no slouch. He parried the trolls strike with his saber and the polearm impaled itself in the orcs chest. Daelin took advantage of the trolls shock and swiftly beheaded him. A tauren charged next, swinging his halberd, but Daelin sidestepped with uncanny speed and slashed the tendons behind the bulls legs. The tauren went down with a roar of pain. Daelin then jumped onto the taurens back and jammed his sabers into the bulls neck, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry, Jaina," Thrall muttered under his breath. There was no other way now. Summoning the elements of air and fire, the Warchief unleashed a lighting strike from Doomhammer and it struck against a gryphon where it then ricocheted off and hit three more, sending the smoking corpses of the beasts and their riders to the ground. "Rexxar! End him!"

Rexxar unleashed a war cry and charged the admirals forces alongside Chen, Rokhan and Cairne. When two guardsmen tried to stop them Misha battered them aside right before the dire bear mauled a gryphon that flew down for an attack. Releasing his own war cry, Daelin swung his sabers, but Chen blocked the swords with his staff. Rokhan came from the side and kicked the admiral in the ribs.

"I will kill all of you!" Daelin shouted as his forces were being pushed back.

_'I'm sorry, Li Li,'_ Chen thought as he stared down the admiral in disappointment as the madness over took the once proud man just before the pandaren charged alongside Rexxar, Rokhan and Cairne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until later that Jaina and Li Li had received a message from a troll messenger. The siege was over. Jaina quickly teleported herself and Li Li to Theramore.

Jaina saw both her forces and the Horde marching the defeated Kul Tirans toward their ships. Holden and Pained were in charge on the ground while Loreli was leading in the air atop Buckbeak. Jaina even saw Modi, who had returned, standing on the deck of his, keeping an eye on the ships while Frizzy stood next to the dwarf, staff in hand, ready to unleash spells.

"Jaina!" A voice shouted. "Li Li! Over here!"

Both turned to see Chen waving at them from afar near the courtyard.

"Uncle Chen!" Li Li exclaimed as she hugged her uncle.

Jaina smiled at the sight, but frowned a second later. "My father... Did he...?"

Chen gave the mage a look of sorrow. "He's in the courtyard. Li Li, it's best if you stay with me."

Jaina's eyes widen. Hurrying past a worried Li Li, the mage ran as fast as she could to the courtyard and stopped. She stared with wide eyes at the sight of her father on the ground, blood covering his chest. Standing around the admiral was Thrall, Rokhan, Cairne and Rexxar. Slowly, Jaina walked towards her father. When she reached him, the group parted and the mage went down to her knees. She saw the wound on his chest. It was bloodied, but she saw that the damage was done by an axe and it struck his heart, ending him quickly. It must have been Rexxar since he was the only one with axes.

"Oh, father," Jaina sobbed as she cradled the cold body. "Why wouldn't you listen?"

Rexxar stepped forward. "Among all else, Jaina, he was a proud warrior. Remember him as such."

Thrall sighed sadly as Snowsong whimpered in sadness. "I am so sorry, Jaina. I tried to get him to surrender. We would have worked out an agreement, but the madness and hatred had completely taken over."

Letting out shaky breaths, Jaina carefully placed her father on the ground and stood up. "Thank you for giving him the chance, Thrall. Please recover your dead and leave in peace. I... I need time to grieve."

The Warchief nodded. "Durotar is safe now. Take care, Jaina. I hope next we meet it will be peaceful." The Warchief rode Snowsong away followed by the rest of the champions.

With them gone Jaina got to work. She had priests ready her father and the other deceased Kul Tirans for transport back home. There were some who cursed her. Blamed her for this travesty. 'Beware the Daughter of the Sea!' one said, forcing two soldiers to drag him away forcefully. The next one stung hard. One tidesage called her the 'Orc-whore'. Loreli personally broke his nose for that insult. Hours had passed before finally the last ship left port and out of sight.

"Good riddance," Li Li said rudely, still miffed about the insults the Kul Tirans called Jaina.

"Calm yourself, Li Li," Chen softly chided his niece. He decided to stay behind in Theramore after saying his goodbyes to Rexxar and Rokhan and prepared to leave for the Isle.

Holden growls under his breath. "Damn them all. They're going to spread lies about what Jaina did, or what she didn't do, and everyone in Kul Tiras is going to hate her. Even her mother and younger brother. She's forever banished from her homeland."

Li Li looked down. "It's not her fault. Where is she?"

"In her room. She needs someone right now."

After giving Holden her thanks, Li Li ran as fast as she could to Jaina's and her room and stopped. She heard crying behind the door. Softy and slowly the pandaren cub opened the door and saw Jaina sitting on her bed. The mage had her face buried in her hands as she bawled her eyes out. Li Li closed the door and walked towards the bed where she got up and hugged Jaina. The mages response was immediate. Jaina grabbed Li Li and cried for about ten more minutes before she stopped.

Jaina sniffed. "Thank you, Li Li. I'm grateful for having such an amazing friend like you."

Li Li smiled. "It's no problem, Jaina. You were always there for me when I got sad so I'll always be there when you get sad."

Jaina smiled. "I've been working on something these past months before your uncle arrived." She reached into her robed and, after grabbing it, she placed it in Li Li's paws.

Li Li gasps at the sight of the grey stone with the blue swirl on it. "What is it?"

"It's a hearthstone. A magical item capable of teleporting anyone anywhere in the world to the location its connected to. Whenever you get lonely on the Isle, with your parents permission, simply concentrate and you will be instantly transported here to Theramore and soon I'll have one made to transport me to the Isle to see you. We will always be together."

Li Li smiled brightly before hugging the mage again. "Thank you so much! I can't wait for you to meet everyone. We should get to the docks now. Uncle Chen should be leaving soon."

Jaina smiled wistfully. "Then we better see him off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got to the docks, they saw Chen blowing a turtle shaped whistle; its high pitch sound so loud that Buckbeak trying desperately to cover his ears with his claws.

"Does that thing have to be so loud?!" Frizzy grumbled as she covered his ears.

"Yes," Chen said after stopping. "It's the only way to call Xuánwǔ."

"Who?"

Frizzy's question was soon answered when everyone saw a large shape under the water heading straight for the docks. Modi was about to call out to the ships in the harbor, but Jaina ordered him off. The shape stopped right in front of them and slowly it rose from the water and everyone got a good look at it. It was a huge sea turtle, easily 25 feet long from its long serpentine neck to its thick tailfin that waved back and forth and 30 feet from tailfin to tailfin. Its black shell was covered in spikey ridges and dark green scales that looked as strong as steel. Its front flippers had claws on them and were quite flexible- so the turtle could grab onto its prey- and its razor sharp beak looked big enough to slice a full grown ogre in half at the belly.

"Xuánwǔ!" Li Li exclaimed in glee as she jumped onto the turtles shell. Jaina and Loreli inhaled sharply and prepared to intervene, but it was not necessary. The cub petted the top of the turtles head as the beast growled lowly in happiness.

Chen chuckled. "I wanted to take a boat, but master Shang Xi insisted on taking a sea dragon turtle. Good thing I did since only they can find the Wandering Isle anywhere in the world."

"Sea dragon turtle?" Pained questioned as she studied the massive reptile.

Chen nodded. "Yes, unlike other dragon turtles, the sea dragon turtles, or _Lóngguī_ as we call them, are much more powerful. They can easily grow to immense size and are proud, majestic, and vicious. They are the top predators in the southern seas."

"Let me guess what they eat," Jaina said. "Whales?"

"A common food."

"Can they breathe fire?" Loreli asked.

"No, but they can breathe scalding steam."

To prove Chen right, steam slowly spewed from Xuánwǔ's open beak. Even from a distance away, the humans, gnome, dwarf and elves could feel the heat.

"Lovely," Holden said sarcastically.

Chen jumped onto the turtles back as Li Li jumped back onto the dock. "I will send out a message to tell you when I'll be coming back with the family, Li Li!" Chen shouted as Xuánwǔ started to swim away. "Take care of her until then, miss Proudmoore. And I suggest you prepare yourself. My brother can be real stubborn and over protective."

"Understood, Chen!" Jaina called out as she and everyone waved. "Take care!"

"Bye Uncle Chen!"

"I'll see you all soon!"

Jaina waited until Chen was out of sight. _'I must prepare my goodbyes.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week had passed before a green feathered crane appeared at Jaina's balcony with a message tied to one of its legs. Removing and unraveling it, she read that Chen had found the Isle and will return within five days time. Jaina's brow furrowed. The message looked almost sloppily written and she could swear she saw tear stains._ 'What is this?'_ Jaina thought as she felt some kind of bad feeling swell up inside her, but shrugged it off, thinking it was simply sadness for Li Li leaving soon. The stains were probably just sea water. After giving Li Li the message, both spent as much time with each other with how much they had left. In doing so they also emotionally prepared themselves for the loss they would feel in their hearts at being away from each other.

"Ready, Li Li?" Jaina asked on the final day as the cub packed up her stuff.

Li Li nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Jaina smiled. She bent down and hugged Li Li. "Come on now, don't be sad. We've been preparing for this day. Loreli will be going with you and when she has the focal point for the Isle I'll be able to teleport there with my hearthstone."

Li Li nodded. When she was done packing, she placed the last bag next to the others. "I'm going to miss you, Jaina."

"And I as well, little one," Jaina said before smiling playfully. "Though you should come down to the docks. I have a surprise for you."

Li Li blinked in surprise. After closing her eyes per Jaina's suggestion, the cub was led down the stairs and outside. When they were close, Jaina tolled her to open her eyes and Li Li gasps.

"Surprise!"

Many had come to say their goodbyes to the little pandaren. Baine, Kova Broadhorn, Rokhan, Holden, Mercy, Loreli, Pained, Modi and even Frizzy came. Along with them were some of the other citizens of Theramore such with many presents and even food and drink on tables.

Li Li felt tears at the corners of her eyes. "All this for me?"

Jaina nodded. "We have both a goodbye for you and a welcome for your family. To show how well you've been treated here."

"Yeah, until we tell them we've been fighting monsters and you almost got kil- GAK!" Frizzy's rant was cut short when Baine grabbed him by the neck.

Baine huffed before saying to Li Li, "Appologies that my father couldn't be here, Li Li, but he hopes to see you soon and-" Baine pauses for a moment to release Frizzy. "- And know that if you are in need of aid, ask and the Bloodhoof tribe will assist in anyway possible."

Li Li sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Baine."

Kova stepped forward, carrying a large bag in her hands. "As a gift from the tauren, this bag contains seeds for fruit and vegetables for the Isle to grow along with scrolls detailing our culture and history."

Rokhan spoke next. "Thrall and Vol'jin also say deir goodbyes, young one, wid da same gifts. Da Wahchief will also allow for pandaren to visit Origrimmar when it is built and hopes for trading and cultural exchanges in da future."

Pained stepped up last. "Shan'do Stormrage and High Priestess Whisperwind hope to see you soon, Li Li. Come visit the forests of the north as much as you like. You will always be welcomed."

"I'm so lucky to have known all of you," Li Li said happily. "I'm sure my family will love you."

"I hope so," Modi said out loud, looking out to sea with his spyglass. "Giant turtle HO!"

"There here!" Li Li exclaimed. She ran to the dock and jumped up and down, waving her arms. "I better get my stuff. Baine, can you help me?"

The tauren nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Jaina couldn't help but chuckle as the two left. She stared out as Xuánwǔ swam into the harbor bearing three pandarens on his back...

Wait...

Jaina frowned. _'Three?'_ Li Li couldn't see them, but the mage easily picked out Chen, who had his head lowered so his hat blocked his face, another male pandaren with armor and an older pandaren female with greying fur. _'Somethings wrong.'_ Jaina felt ice in her veins. _'It can't be them. There should also be a son.'_

"You sense it as well?" Loreli asked worryingly.

"Yes." They weren't the only ones. Everyone else, even Rokhan and Frizzy, could sense something wasn't right. When the turtle reached the docks, Jaina said, "Chen! I-I don't understand. Where are Li Li's parents and brother?"

Chen slowly walked over the turtles head and onto the dock while the other pandaren male helped the old female. "Where's Li Li?" The monk asked sadly in a rasped voice. He looked up and Jaina was surprised to see his eyes were red and puffy. He must have been crying. But why?

"Where's my grand baby?" The old pandaren hastily asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Though from what Jaina could see the old womans cheeks were stained already. "Is she here?"

Jaina held up her hands. "Calm yourself. She just went to get her stuff."

"I think that's a bad idea," The warrior pandaren said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Jaina timidly asked, afraid of the answer.

She wouldn't get her answer yet until Li Li had arrived along with Baine carrying her bags.

Li Li was completely caught off guard by who she saw. "Strongbo? Grandma?"

The old woman gasps. "Oh, Li Li!" She bawled as she grabbed her granddaughter in a tight hug as tears ran down her face. "Thank the spirits you are alive!"

"Wait, I don't understand," Li Li said nervously. "Where are mama, pa and Shisai?" As soon as she said those names, Li Li's grandmother bawled even louder.

Jaina gasps as her hands flew to her mouth. _'No. No, no, no, no...' _

Strongbo sent Chen a look. "You better tell them."

"T-tell us what?" Li Li asked anxiously as she freed herself from her grandmothers arms. "Th-that they are on their way? That they're coming by boat because pa hates riding on a dragon turtle? That's it, right?" She pushed her way past her uncle and Strongbo and stared out to sea. "They'll be here any minute. We just need to wait a little longer."

"Li Li, please calm down," Jaina begged as the cub looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"They're out there!" Li Li shouted with wide eyes. "They have to be! PA! MAMA! SHISAI!"

Everyone was starting to worry, looking at each other, wanting someone to say something. To do something. Anything!

"Li Li, enough!" Chen suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his nieces shoulders and spinning her around to focus on him.

"Let me go!" Li Li struggled in her uncles grasp.

"Just _listen_," Chen begged. Li Li stopped struggling, breathing heavily as her pupils dilated.

"Please, uncle Chen," Li Li whimpered. "Don't say it."

Chen swallowed. "I'm sorry, Li Li. They're gone."

And Li Li Stormstout's world came crashing down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chen explained everything that happened. After the storm the citizens went to work recovering the dead. Hundreds of lives were lost, including the Stormstout family. Chon Po was found near the forest, having drowned after saving Li Li. Xiu Li and Shisai weren't found until a week later after a mudslide near the temple was cleared away and their bodies were recovered. They suffocated under all that earth. Many hoped it was quick.

During Chen's entire explanation, Li Li just stood there. Frozen. Numb. Her eyes unfocused as she stared out into nothing. No matter what anybody did or say, Li Li remained unresponsive. Seeing as how she couldn't move on her own, Jaina carried the cub up to their room, desperately trying to fight back tears. Even when Jaina was tucking her in, Li Li never said a word. It terrified the mage.

Nine days have passed since then.

Baine and Kova decided to stay in Theramore while Rokhan went to deliver the bad news to his leaders. Thrall, Cairne and Vol'jin sent letters of sympathy. Malfurion and Tyrande sent a message that they would pray for the family; None of that mattered to Li Li. She just stayed in the room. Jaina had to help her drink, eat and even had to bathe her, but the pandaren cub was wasting away. Her eyes were sunken from lack of sleep and her ribs were starting to be seen under her fur. It was like Li Li simply lost the will to live.

On the tenth day Baine finally had enough.

"This can't go on," The tauren said, getting everyone's attention from their half eaten breakfast. "If we don't do something she's going to die."

"She needs time to mourn," Loreli argued.

"She can mourn all she wants, but not when shes trying to kill herself." Kova shot back.

"You got an idea, cowgirl?" Frizzy snidely asked.

Strongbo glared at the gnome. "I suggest you watch what you say next, halfling."

"What are you gonna do about it, tubby?!"

Strongbo stood up and smacked his stomach. "This is pure muscle! Let me give you a demonstration by snapping your spine!"

"Bring it on!" Frizzy shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"No, no fighting!" Pained exclaimed as Holden held Frizzy back while Chen and Modi held back Strongbo. Mercy and Loreli simply shook their heads.

Jaina was at her breaking point. She tried to tune the arguing out, going so far as to cover her ears like a child, but this was enough. "QUIET!" She shouted, making everyone freeze. The mage sighs and rubbed her forehead. "We're all worried about Li Li, but arguing like fools is not helping!" She then stood up and walked outside for a breath of fresh air. "Damn it," Jaina muttered under her breath. "Damn this world. Just damn it all."

"Cursing the world isn't going to bring back Li Li's family."

Jaina turned her head slightly to see Li Li's grandmother, Mei, standing next to her. The poor old woman looked as if she just lost another one of her family. And if Li Li keeps getting weaker... "What should I do? Li Li's beyond devastated and I don't know how I can help."

"I got something that might," Mei said. Jaina looked down and saw a small box in the old womans hands. Mei opened it and inside were four cakes, each the size of a child's hand and on them were imprints of beasts. A dragon with a snake body, a tiger, an ox and a crane. "It took a while of baking, but I finally got it right. These are mooncakes. My family bakes these for holidays and birthdays and Li Li absolutely loves them. She can't get enough of them. In fact, her mother and I always make them whenever Li Li gets sad. They make her feel special. They always cheer her up." Mei then gave the box to a surprised Jaina. "And right now she needs them more then ever. Needs _you_!"

"B-but I can't do it," Jaina stammered. "She needs you and Chen."

Mei shakes her head. "No she doesn't. I asked around and everyone told me what an amazing guardian you were- are- to Li Li. You gave her happiness when she needed it. You cared for her even though you just met her. You saved her life." She looks Jaina straight in the eyes. "And now you need to do it again before we lose her forever."

Jaina looked down at the sweets in her hands before her eyes harden. Nodding in thanks to the old pandaren, Jaina quickly made her way to the room and went in. Li Li was still the same when she left. Sitting on her bed and simply staring at the wall. Jaina moved in front of Li Li and bent down to face level. "Li Li. It's me." Li Li didn't even blink.

Swallowing hard, Jaina opened the box to let the smell of fresh baked sweets out into the air. That got something as Li Li's eyes looked down to stare at the mooncakes. With the reaction, Jaina sat down next to Li Li and took a bite out of the tiger cake. "Mmm. Your grandmother knows how to bake. Here." She passed the dragon cake to Li Li, who actually took it. The cub took a small nibble. Not much, but it was something. Jaina sighs. "Li Li… There are no words I can say to help you. What happened to your family was a travesty. I'm not going to say its going to be okay or this feeling will pass, because it will not be okay and it will not pass. I'm probably the only person who knows what you're going through."

Jaina wiped her eyes. "I just lost my father. You lost your parents and bother. Our wounds will heal, but will leave scars. My father killed because he wouldn't stop fighting. His hatred and revenge killed him in the end and now my entire people hate me. But I managed to get through this thanks to my friends. But it was mainly you." Li Li stopped eating. "You lost your family, but there are many close friends waiting outside for you. They are willing to wait forever if they have too. Li Li, I never knew your parents and please don't be upset for what I'm about to say, but they wouldn't want you to be like this. They wouldn't want you to just give up on life. They'd want you to live and enjoy what you have, not what you had and lost." Jaina sobbed as she closed her eyes and felt the sting of tears. "Please come back to us, Li Li. Come back to _me_. I want my little girl back."

Jaina sat there for what felt like hours until she heard a sniffle. The mage opened her eyes to see large tears spill from Li Li's eyes. The pandaren cub dropped the mooncake and jumped into Jaina's arms who had them opened. Jaina sat there providing comfort as Li Li cried loudly, burying her face into the crook of the mages neck. "I want them back!" Li Li screamed. "I want them back! I want my daddy! I want my brother! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Jaina's response was to hold Li Li tighter. "Let it out, child. I'm right here." Her robes were getting drenched and her ears hurt from the screaming, but Jaina didn't care. She'd stay in this position as long as possible. All night if she had too.

Luckily it wasn't going to take all night. "Thank you, Jaina. Thank you for being there for me."

"Always," Jaina instantly responded without hesitation. "Whatever happens I will always-"

"I love you."

Jaina froze. "What?"

"I love you, Jaina." Li Li repeated right before she gave Jaina a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to say this for a long time. I wanted you to know that I see you as another mother. Do you... feel the same?"

"Of course I do!" Jaina exclaimed happily as she kissed Li Li on the forehead. "I love you so much, baby girl!"

They simply sat there, being happy in each others embrace until they heard Li Li's stomach growl.

The pandaren blushes. "I'm hungry. More mooncake please?"

"That's desert," Jaina lightly scolded. "You are going to have a good breakfast to get your strength back up."

Li Li nodded. "Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LI LI!" Practically everyone shouted when Jaina and Li Li walked in the dining room holding hands.

"I'm sorry!" Li Li exclaimed as she ran to her grandmas arms. "I'm sorry with how I've been acting! I'm sorry for worrying you all! I'm just... I'm just so sorry!"

"Shh, Li Li," Mei calmed down her granddaughter as everyone else stood close by. "Don't apologize. You lost your family and were grieving. No one here is upset."

"Well, actually we all thought you were going to- OW!" Strongbo smacked Frizzy on the back of the head before he could finish his sentence.

"_No_ one here is _upset_!" Mei repeated forcefully, sending the gnome a glare. "Now, do us all a favor and please eat. You're wasting away."

After sitting down at the table, Li Li was given a plate piled high with boar bacon, toast, scrambled crocolisk eggs and a large glass of water along with congee, a porridge made from rice made by her grandmother. A common breakfast for pandaren and one Li Li especially remembered fondly.

"How I missed congee," Li Li sighed as she swallowed a spoonful of porridge.

Chen cleared his throat to get his nieces attention. "Li Li, listen. I'm sorry for bringing this up, but you need to return to the Isle with us to-"

"I know," Li Li murmured. "Jaina and I talked on the way over here. I... I want to say goodbye."

Chen nodded gratefully. "Good. As soon as you are stronger, we'll leave for the isle."

"Under one condition," Li Li said with a stern look. "I want Jaina to come with me."

"I was just about to suggest that," Chen said, ignoring the look Strongbo was sending him. "In fact I invite everyone here to come. Li Li needs all the help she needs."

Strongbo looked ready to have a stroke. "Wait, we can't! There's a reason it's called the wandering Isle!"

"Xuanwu can take us there."

"But he's not big enough! Especially for the tauren!"

"We'll just chain a ship and tie it to Xuanwu."

"Wait, what?" Modi said in surprise.

"But the rules-"

"What rules?" Mei asked sternly. "Strongbo, this is for Li Li's sake."

Strongbo sighs. "Alright, but so long as everyone behaves and don't cause any problems. Especially the gnome who obviously needs therapy for his pyromania!"

"Good luck with that," Frizzy said as he stared at the small flame on the palm of his hand. Loreli grabbed a glass of water and poured the liquid on the flame, snuffing it out. "Aw, you're a poor sport."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later everyone stood on the deck of a large schooner which was chained in the front and the chain wrapped around Xuanwu's body, dragging the ship to where the Isle is at close by far from Kalimdor but still close enough to find it. Jaina and Chen each had a hand/paw on Li Li's shoulders as the cub wrung her paws anxiously.

"What are the funeral-rites the pandaren perform for the... ones who pass?" Jaina asked Chen in a low voice.

"Back in our ancestral lands, we buried them. But because Shen-zin Su is an Isle, we can't use land for graveyards, so we cremate them."

"And our family?" Li Li asked nervously.

Chen frowned. "They're ashes were spread from the temple of the Five Dawns and a tombstone with the names of the ones lost to the storm was erected for them in the Wood of Staves." At Jaina's confused face, Chen continued, "The Wood of Staves if where our oldest and most revered masters plant their staves when they leave this life. It was the best place for them."

That was when a mist started forming around them.

"This isn't good," Modi murmured. "Can we find the Isle in this mist?"

"Of course," Chen smiled. "But one must not look with their eyes, but with their soul."

"Chen! We might crash!" Holden exclaimed as Mercy stood nearby the mast.

"No need."

Everyone turned to see Mei walking up to the bow. "We are here."

"Where?" Frizzy asked impatiently.

Right before everyones eyes the mist started to slowly recede. Then they looked up. And up. And up... and continued too until their necks couldn't go up any further. A turtle, a massive turtle bigger then a mountain was there in front of them. It was most likely the largest organism in the entire world as its shell could support Stormwind city and still have enough room for Ironforge and the forests of Quel'thalas. Its flippers were still, but each was miles upon miles long and thick. Shen-zin Su's head was so enormous that the entire fleet of Kul Tiras could fit inside with more room still.

"Damn," Was all Modi could say while every other non-pandaren gawked in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After unshackling the schooner from Xuanwu, the ship steadily made its way to the docks were fishing boats and other sea dragon turtles floated nearby. On land the passengers saw a large number of pandaren waiting for them. Li Li was the first one off fallowed by Jaina and Chen. The crowd cheered and surrounded Li Li with hugs and praises. Li Li couldn't help herself but cry.

"I'm so happy to see you all again."

"As are we, young one."

"Master Shang Xi!" Li Li shouted happily as she ran and hugged the older pandaren.

Master Shang Xi chuckled merrily as he hugged Li Li back with one arm- the other hand holding a staff- as Aysa and Ji stood nearby with smiles. "You don't know how happy we all were when Chen returned and informed us of your survival. Are we to assume the outsiders here are your saviors?"

Li Li nodded excitedly. She ran back, grabbed Jaina's hand, and practically dragged her over to the master. "This is Jaina Proudmoore. She saved me after I was washed out and has been taking care of me ever since."

Jaina couldn't help herself but smile awkwardly at the stares every pandaren was giving her. She was warned ahead of time that the people would be skeptical of her and she tried to prepare herself, but she was sure she was failing it. "Yes. Li Li has been an amazing little girl and the spirits were watching her that day that my fleet was sailing to Kalimdor."

While Aysa and Ji gave her looks, Master Shang Xi smiled brightly. "My lady. No words I can say will ever express how grateful we all are of you taking care of Li Li. You have the eternal gratitude of the Isle and are welcomed. You and your friends."

Jaina and Li Li looked behind them and couldn't help but giggle as the citizens surrounded the rest of the crew. Especially since Kova and Loreli were gushing over the happy children with some trying to climb Buckbeak and Baine.

Jaina bowed. "My thanks, Master Shang Xi. Li Li is also here for another reason."

Shang Xi nodded sadly. "Yes. Follow Aysa and Ji. They will take you to the Woods. And Li Li… Be strong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two pandaren monks led the way, Jaina and Li Li held hands as the mage looked around in awe at the various sights with the cub explaining what was what. "This Isle is amazing."

"Thank you, lady Proudmoore," Aysa said from ahead. "We take care not over extend our resources and keep the animal population low so as not to overpopulate."

"Which comes to our graveyard, so to speak," Ji spoke up. "We can't bury our dead here. Even if Shen-zin Su is enormous, there's not enough room for the desceased so we cremate them and-"

"Ji, please stop!" Aysa sharply said.

"N-no!" Li Li responded quickly. "I know how it's done. I still need to see them."

Aysa and Ji stopped in front of steps, prompting Jaina and Li Li to do the same.

Aysa turned to Jaina. "Know, lady Proudmoore, that the wood is protected by a stone quilen known as the Guardian. He protects the woods and tests pandaren to see if they are worthy to enter the sacred place."

Jaina's brows furrowed. "Ki-len?"

"It's actually pronounced 'Kwai-lin'," Ji corrected. "Think of beasts with lion bodies and manes, but the faces of dogs with short faces. Don't let the look fool you, they can grow bigger then tigers and are quite deadly."

"So how do we get past the guardian?" Jaina asked. "Combat?"

Aysa smiled. "Sometimes, but since we are here for a visit, master Shang Xi and the others calmed it down. Just make sure to show bravery."

Jaina nodded. The resumed the march up the steps and the mage saw a massive stone creature that looked as Ji described it. It growled lowly. Despite the fact it was stone, it moved as if it was born flesh and blood as it moved to the side. Remembering Aysa's suggestion, Jaina held her head up high as she held Li Li's hand tightly, not enough to hurt her of course. The stone golem-like construct continued to growl as the group walked past it, but made no move to stop them.

Jaina released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was frightening, the way it just watched us."

Li Li giggled. "Wait until I'm older, then I'll beat it and earn my right."

"Much older," Jaina said sternly.

It wasn't long before they found the grave marker among the forest of wooden staves implanted into the ground. Jaina could hear Li Li whimper as she eyed the names carved into the stone in pandaren symbols. "Which one is your family?"

Li Li sniffed. "Th-there." Li Li shakily lifted her arm up and planted a finger on the names in the middle. "M-mine also."

Jaina gasped sharply. "It should be gone."

"Way ahead of you," Ji smirked, producing a hammer and chisel from his side.

Aysa frowned. "Be careful, Ji. Just Li Li's."

"I'll be careful." About 3 minutes later and Li Li's name was chiseled away, leaving only three members of the Stormstout family. "Done."

Aysa nodded and sighed in relief. She turned to the Jaina and Li Li and said, "Ji and I will leave you two alone to grieve. Come see us when you are ready."

When the other two pandaren left, Li Li started to cry. Jaina quickly went down to her knees and grabbed Li Li in a tight hug.

Li Li sniffled. "I-I thought I was prepared f-f-for this, but..."

"It's alright, Li Li," Jaina said sadly. "No one could ever be prepared for something like this."

Nodding, Li Li wiped her face with her sleeve and took a deep breath. "H-hey guys... I just want to say how sorry I am about..." Jaina placed both her hands on the cubs shoulders to calm her. "After I got washed out to sea, Jaina here saved me. I wish you could be here to meet here. She is an amazing sorcerer and I have made a lot of new friends that... I guess Pa would be mad about." Li Li sighs. "I don't think I can do this."

"I'm right here." Jaina turned her eyes to the grave marker and smiled. "Mother, father and brother of the Stormstout family, my name is Jaina Proudmoore and I just want to say your daughter is an amazing person. She's brave and friendly and can make just about anyone happy with her presence alone. Though her bravery and adventurism did get her into trouble more times then I want to count." Li Li smiled cheekily, making Jaina chuckle. "So many people love her, especially me, and rest assured that she will always be protected."

"I know you guys are upset about my... er, adventures, but please understand. I'm not like other pandaren. That doesn't mean I don't love the Isle. I'll return one day, but I need to see what the world has to offer me." Li Li sniffed, kissed her paw and pressed it against her family's names. "I'm going to miss you guys. Pa, please don't be mad if I get into an adventure in the future. Mama, try to keep him calm. And Shisai, I'm going to miss kicking your butt in our matches." Jaina and Li Li laughed together at that joke.

"Li Li," Jaina said after a few minutes of silence. "Go with Aysa and Ji and wait for me. I want to say something."

Li Li nodded. "Okay." Before leaving, she kissed Jaina on the cheek.

Jaina rubbed her cheek as she watched Li Li go. She turned back to the stone and kissed her hand and placed it on the names of the Stormstout family just as Li Li had done. "I promise, on my life until my end, that I will protect Li Li and make the rest of her life as happy as possible. This I swear." Jaina's eyes harden. "Whatever happens."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group from Kalimdor stayed on the Isle for a week, enjoying the culture of the pandarens. Despite the initial distrust in the beginning, the pandaren treated both members of the Horde and Alliance with the upmost respect... somewhat for Frizzy after he almost burned down a small temple. Jaina herself was practically treated like a hero. Parents were giving their thanks, farmers and crafters kept giving her gifts, monks bowed to her every time they saw the mage and children kept wanting to play with Jaina.

When the week was done the foreigners went home, but not alone. Chen gathered all the belongings of the Stormstout family that survived the storm, wanting to stay with Li Li until she was emotionally healed. Strong Bo wanted to go, having promised Chon Po to train Li Li even after he was gone. Grandmother Mei, pained with all the memories on the Isle, joined as well to be close to her only blood relative.

Jaina and Li Li stood on the deck of the ship, holding hands as they gazed at the shrinking away as Xuánwǔ swam his way back to Theramore.

Jaina looked down and smiled at her daughter. "We're going back."

Li Li looked up and smiled back at her mother. "We're going home."

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, I wasn't bashing Daelin. His hatred of the Horde was so intense he didn't care who got hurt so long as the orcs were all dead. Not just with the deaths of his first born son and his fellow sailors, but I guess the kingdom of Kul Tiras was most likely attacked by the Horde during the second war. I always knew Jaina never betrayed her father. She didn't do anything during the battle and most likely the Horde gave him time to surrender, but Daelin's hatred and revenge killed him in the end. Such a shame.**

**And about the turtle I just introduced, I wanted to add it. The sea dragon turtles are from Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition and the name ****Xuánwǔ comes from Chinese mythology where it is the Black Tortoise of the North, one of the symbols of the Chinese constellations. **


End file.
